


Blue Looks good on You

by lgarniger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Other, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgarniger/pseuds/lgarniger
Summary: Part one of Blue looks good on you, an OC series about a not so familiar fox and rabbit overcoming the world around them, to make their own story.This is the rewrite version that was edited to have better flow, and be extended.Next'Fair' Play





	1. Blue Moon (Friend Or Foe)

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of Blue looks good on you, an OC series about a not so familiar fox and rabbit overcoming the world around them, to make their own story.  
> This is the rewrite version that was edited to have better flow, and be extended.
> 
> Next ['Fair' Play](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/639460969) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wont let me access the imported Notes section, so the linking I did on DeviantArt somehow remained hyperlinked, so, clicking those will take you to the next chapter, however taking you externally to DeviantArt. If you do NOT want that to happen, stick to the next chapter button AO3 provides

Heaving breath, adrenaline coursing through her veins, the weight of the loot she could grab pulling her down, the world blurring past as she sprinted, danger closing in behind. Luna cursed herself both inwardly and very loudly outwardly, she’d never made a mistake like this before, no… It wasn't a mistake, just improper timing, and now? Now she was being hunted, and Luna ran harder and faster than she had in years. At every turn she caught a glimpse of him, the relentless force that was her pursuer, the cold drips of fear that assaulted her instincts as she was chased by none other… than a fox. 

The male fox seemed to flow like water, gracefully making his way around objects, over fences, and at every obstacle matching Luna’s own speed, granted she was lugging a duffel bag full of stolen cash and jewelry, and it set her off balance, she couldn't leap or dash with as much agility as she normally could. Luna dared a glance back, and her pursuer was gone, she cracked a smirk and kept running

“Serves him right, trying to catch the Blue Moon Bunny? Nobody could catch me.” She said to herself, running straight for an alleyway, mentally patting herself on the back as she made her getaway. Luna knew she was smart, she had outsmarted countless marks, leaving them without their wallets, or in this case, taking everything from a jewelry store, without tripping any alarms, or leaving any evidence. However, Luna’s cockiness caught up to her in that moment, because while she was smart, it seemed the fox was just a little bit smarter. Luna squeaked in surprise as a sudden impact lifted her off her feet and sent her duffle bag flying, jewelry and cash spilling out of the bag as it skidded across the ground, and she found herself pinned under one  very angry looking fox. To be blunt, she was stunned, this fox had caught her, and pinned her to the ground. She could see his muzzle move, but she was off in her own head as it clouded over. This fox had caught her… nobody had ever caught her before. Luna examined the features of the fox, his rust colored fur, the white under his chin, and down his neck, the grotesque scar above his left eye, running the length of his eyebrow, and finally his eyes. Piercing amethyst, the deepest purple she had ever seen, and they glinted far better than any jewel she had ever stolen. In a way she had an instant longing for those eyes, she wanted to put them on display for the world to see, the thing she saw as more beautiful than any gem, rock, or pile of cash she had ever stolen. She was absolutely lost in them, until the fox tapped her nose, and she focused on reality

“Hey! Rabbit! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will--” the fox was yelling, and all the details Luna missed in the split second she phased out rushed back. She wasn’t just pinned under any fox, it was a fox in uniform, he was a cop, and thieves and cops didn't get along the last time she checked. She stared at him for a moment, thinking he was the legendary hero of the ZPD, but she realized a few things, the lack of a bunny partner, the eyes the wrong color, and the subtle differences in his face and build, this was no legendary hero. Luna smirked and reared her head back, she slammed the white diamond between her eyes into the fox’s chin, and he reeled back, his grip on her loosening for a split second, she used that moment to press her powerful legs against his chest, and with a shove she sent him careening off of her and onto the ground. She rolled to her feet, and looked at the spilled duffel of loot, and at the fox, already recovering from her hit, and she made her decision. Luna turned and dashed for the alley, she didn't really need the loot, she didn't need lots of the things she stole, she did it because it’s all that she had, and all that she knew. She remembered when she only stole what she needed, never anything more… but she was young then… and the world was still innocent to her, but she grew up on the streets of Zootopia, and she knew how it worked now, you took what you needed, then you went back and took what you wanted, or someone took those things from you. She thought briefly of the fox she had kicked, and hoped he wasn't too badly injured, she was a great many things, but she wasn’t a fan of hurting people, even if they were useless cops, or foxes to boot. She sprinted for the exit, and she was almost home-free, when a shadow fell over her. Luna skidded to a stop, and in front of her was a massive elephant, flanked by a ram, and a zebra.

“Lookie here, looks like we found ourselves a new recruit” The elephant said, a heavy accent marring his voice. His trunk shot forwards, and Luna found herself suddenly wrapped in what felt like a band of pure iron. Luna struggled and beat on the elephant’s trunk as she was lifted into the air. “Don’t worry little one, we take very good care of you in the Blue suns.” He said before laughing, the other two gang members joining in. Luna fought against the crushing sensation in her lungs, before she heard a voice call out.

“Sorry guys, but I think I have first dibs on the thief there.” Luna turned and saw the fox, boldly standing in the alley, his tranquilizer pistol in his hand, and a smug look on his face, despite staring down three massive gangsters who could each crush him. The elephant narrowed his eyes at the cop, and spat on the ground.

“Now you see, most cops aren't  stupid enough to come into our territory. And no good for nothing  chompers are going to set foot in it as long as I’m here.” The elephant said with a smile “Have a seat bunny, this won’t take long.” The elephant said before slinging her at the brick wall, she slammed into the wall and spots and stars bloomed in her vision as the air rushed out of her lungs.

“Can we speed this up? I’ve got a thief to arrest, and some gang members to bring in.” The fox said, and as Luna struggled to keep her head up, and blink away the tears of pain she saw the elephant charge the fox, and then she heard the staccato pings of semi-automatic tranq pistol fire. Luna dragged herself to her hands and knees in time to see the elephant slam into the ground, a fox standing on his back, several tranquilizer darts sticking out of him. The two other gang members looked at the fox and yelled

“That chomper son of a bitch took down Harold! Get him!” The zebra blurred forwards first, and the fox fired at him, however after the first ping of his pistol, the clip was empty, and one dart was far from enough to bring down the charging zebra. The fox was slammed against the wall, and the zebra jabbed him in the ribs with a hard hoof. The fox doubled over, and swung at the zebra, breaking his hold and stumbling away, he took a few breaths to fight away the pain, and pulled a slender black cylinder from his belt, he flicked his wrist and the baton extended, and the fox swung for the zebra. The zebra backpedaled and the fox followed, and Luna watched his downfall as the ram snatched a board off the ground and slunk behind the fox. The fox finally caught the zebra, and with a swing to the stomach, dropped him, but as he turned, the ram slammed the board into his head, the fox caught air as he sailed towards Luna, skidding along the ground, and coming to a stop. Luna watched in abject horror as the ram approached, murderous rage burning in his eyes. Luna was rooted to the spot, then the little voice in her head screamed at her.

“Do something!” Her conscious screamed

“ But he’s a cop ” Instinct replied

“He saved your life!” 

“ He’s a predator ”

“He’s going to die!” In the end Luna’s morals won the battle, she dashed forwards and dove next to the downed cop, startling the ram, she grabbed his pistol and one of the spare magazines, careful to grab the green, and not the red, she loaded the gun and pointed at the ram, she screwed her eyes shut tight and pulled the trigger, but only a click sounded.

“Ha! You forgot to chamber the first round! Too bad you tried to defend a chomper, you could've been a promising recruit.” the ram said sadistically, raising the board above his head. Luna scrambled to put her hand on the gun and she yanked the slide back as hard as she could, pulling the trigger tight. The gun emitted a loud ping as the low power tranq cartridge fired, the dart embedding itself in the rams chest, sending him off balance, causing the board to slam into the ground, inches from her head. Time seemed to slow, and all other feelings melted away as Luna pointed the gun, narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger again and again. The ram stumbled back and fell after three shots, and Luna stared wide eyed at her own hands, holding a gun, having just tranqed a ram who was within seconds of killing her and this cop. She shuddered and threw the gun, before crawling to look at the fox. His head was swollen, and a lazy drip of blood poured from a small gash on his head. Luna hurriedly looked around and grabbed the fox by the arms, attempting to lift him, she managed to drag him out of the alley, and a fair distance down the block before the strain proved too much. She set him down and sat beside him to rest for a moment. She looked him over again, and saw how his previously spotless uniform was now covered in dirt, and how his chest rose and fell at odd intervals. A thought forced it's way into Luna’s mind, and caught her off guard

“You know, if he were a rabbit, not much would stop me from…” Luna shook her head free of the thought, but several more like it began to form. She began to feel the telltale signs of her season, uncomfortable body temperature, and the appearance of an itch deep inside. She shook her head, cursing that heat suppressant pills only lasted for so long. She decided to busy her mind by dragging the fox farther, she managed to get him to her getaway car, an old beat up junker, that was made for a mammal three times her size. She struggled and pushed the fox into the car, and hopped into the driver's seat, resting her feet against the wooden stilts she had fixed to the pedals. She sped off, debating where to go, and decided home was the best choice, just dumping him at the police station would cause too many issues, and a hospital would cause the same. She would wait till he woke up, then figure out what to do next.

Several hours later, Luna got up from her chair beside her bed to grab a glass of water, and as she walked to the bathroom sink, the only sink in her box of an apartment, she heard the fox groan. She rushed back into the room to see him holding his face, and looking around the room slowly. His eyes settled on her and narrowed to slits.

“Where am I?” He asked, and Luna sighed in relief, sure he looked pissed, but at least he was awake.

“Relax, rent-a-cop, you’re safe, I dragged you to my apartment.” Luna said, trying to crack a joke to lighten the fox’s scowl.

“You… a criminal, dragged an unconscious cop to your apartment  after escaping custody?” the fox asked, and his scowl melted away into more of a baffled look. “You are possibly the worst criminal ever…” He said, and Luna let out the breath she had been holding.

“Hey, I’m a thief… not a monster…” Luna said quietly.

“Well… either way, I don’t think I can arrest you right now.” The fox replied

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m not sure I can stand, I feel like I was hit by a bus.” the fox said, sharply inhaling as he probed the bump on his head. “So… monster or not, why didn't you chuck me at the hospital or the station?” The fox asked, and Luna offered the glass of water to him.

“You… you saved my life… you could’ve let those gangsters take me, but you saved me, a criminal, from something far worse than jail-time. I figured I owed you one… now we’re even, you save me, I save you.” Luna watched his face, but it seemed blank, she could tell he was thinking though, and she prepared for some sort of speech, lecture, or even yelling, but she was caught by surprise when the fox spoke

“Thank you.” He said, with a very gentle tone. Luna’s ears perked at the words and she looked him in the eye. His face showed his conviction, he had meant it. Luna found herself staring a bit too long, but she also noticed his eyes linger on her as well.

    “It's no problem. And, to answer the second part of your question, if I had dropped you at either of those places, I wouldn't get to talk to you when you woke up, because I have the same question… I'm a criminal, you could've let them take me, why didn't you?” Luna asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She found herself sniffing at the scent in the air, the musky scent of a predator made her spine tingle, but under it was a more complicated scent, the fox’s, and her heat addled brain decided that she like that scent. She inwardly cursed her lack of suppressant pills again as the fox spoke

    “You're another mammal… criminal or not those guys could've killed you… or worse. The Blue Suns are notorious for being brutal.” the fox said before he sighed “The Chief is going to mount my tail above his desk for this…” the fox muttered and struggled to push himself to a sitting position, then he swung his feet onto the floor, and tried to stand. Luna hurriedly dashed over, and put a hand on him, gently pushing towards the bed

    “Are you crazy? Trying to get up?” She yelled, confused at the conviction in her tone, she hadn't talked to anyone that way before, it felt… possessive.

    “Listen bunny I-” the fox began, but she cut him off

    “Luna”

    “What?” He replied, his face  a mask of confusion

    “My name. My name is Luna, not bunny.” Luna replied, her voice steely as she kept her paw against him.

    “Fine, Luna. If I don’t get back, the Chief is going to start a war with the Blue Suns over an officer going missing, especially a predator like me!” He almost shouted, and Luna jumped just a little bit. Before putting her hand down, she had been able to feel his pulse… the warmth of his fur, how silky it was, and she hated it. She hated that she wanted more.

    “You’re in no condition to move tonight, and I’m not driving you until the morning.” Luna said with a stubborn huff, although when she thought about it, she had no reason to keep the fox here, she just didn't want him to leave. It had been so long since she had actually talked with another mammal, and being in heat didn't help her any, hormones screamed in her ears to try and seduce the male in front of her, regardless of predatory descent. Luna vehemently ignored them as he spoke.

    “I have to go, or the Chief may send officers after me, I can’t let others walk into a trap set by that gang! Wait… do you have a T.V.?” Luna nodded before opening her laptop and connecting to the T.V app. The conveniently timed broadcast had the Chief of police addressing a crowd.

    “We are working around the clock to find our officer and bring him home safely.” The Chief told the reporters.

    “Is it true you sent a predator to patrol one of the Blue Suns neighborhoods? The infamous anti-predator gang?” The Chief looked stumped for a moment.

    “No. His patrol route was not to pass through such a dangerous area… he was on speeding duty… he radioed in about a thief robbing a jewelry store, and then his radio went out, and we found his cruiser abandoned and heavily damaged by the Blue Suns. There was signs of a chase, leading to the stolen jewels, and several unconscious Blue Suns members. Officer Vulpes’ sidearm was found on the site, but he was unaccounted for.” The Chief said, his face twisting through emotions.

    “Chief, it's been a year since the retirement of Officers Wilde and Hopps, the two most influential officers if ZPD history, do you think we are safe with them gone?” A reporter clamored.

    “Officers Wilde and Hopps only served for five years, a very short time compared to other officers, sadly. The media spotlight is what ran them off. Now if you are quite done. I have an officer to find.” Luna looked back at the fox and shut the laptop, judging from the look on his face that he was about to do something stupid.

    “I have to get back now!”  the fox said, forcing himself to his feet. Seconds later he met the ground, and Luna stood over him, dragging him to an upright position.

    “As noble as that is, I won’t let you. You got beat half to death for trying to save me, So I owe you one night of being cared for… but If you tell anyone that the Blue Moon Bunny has a soft spot, I’ll steal the clothes off your back before you can blink.” Luna said, and immediately questioned herself. She just forced a cop to stay in her house… so she could care for him… what was she thinking?

    “Listen, I get that you don’t want to be responsible for me getting hurt, but with your condition it's not a great idea for me to stay here” The fox said, and Luna dropped her ears, letting them hang behind her head as she blushed

    “How… how did you know?” Luna asked, timidly, such a far cry from her usual demeanor. She watched the fox tap his snout

    “Foxes have a great sense of smell.” He said, his ears flat against his head, and she thought she could see the slightest hints of embarrassment. She turned away for a moment

    “No. You aren't going anywhere, and plus, it’s not like anything would happen, I’m a rabbit, you’re a fox.” Luna said, a smug look on her face, but her insides roiled at her, she was supposed to seduce him, not push him away.

    The two of them shared an uncomfortable bout of silence after she convinced the fox to lie down, and when she went to speak again, she realized he had fallen asleep once more.

    “Great… I was going to at least ask his name…” Luna mumbled before she made sure he had his eyes closed. She grabbed a change of clothes, and reached for the clasp on the neck of her ‘work’ outfit. The neoprene and polymer suit was very expensive, but it did most jobs incredibly well. It was silent, comfortable, and hid her scent… or, usually did. She reached for the zipper on the front when the Fox’s voice made her jump.

    “The name is Officer Vulpes, by the way.” He said, and Luna spun to face him, fuming.

    “And this Officer is a peeping Todd now is he?” Luna said, and he laughed in return, holding his ribs and wincing as he did so.

    “Don't worry, Fluffbutt, I won’t look.” He replied, and Luna sighed, she resolved not to let him annoy her and she looked at her watch. She tapped the stopwatch button and unzipped her suit, practically tossing it off and putting her clothes on. She tapped the stopwatch again as she finished and saw it took her a grand total of under four seconds to change, a new record. Luna turned and saw that the Fox had turned away to preserve her modesty.

    “Thank you… Officer Vulpes.” She muttered before grabbing the edge of the covers as he turned back towards her.

    “Woah woah… I thought you said I’m a fox, and you’re a rabbit, what happened to nothing funny is going on?” The fox stammered, and Luna couldn't help but smile that she had made him squirm.

    “Listen snaggletooth, yes I am in heat, but you are in my bed, and I am a thief, not a charity, so scoot your fluffy ass over, because I’m not sleeping on the floor, and I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.” Luna said, keeping her mask of confidence up, however her heart was hammering in her chest. She hadn’t been this close to anyone unless she was robbing them, and she hadn't had anyone in her bed, much less a male, much less a male while she was in heat. He turned away and she slipped into the bed, and first noticed just how warm he was. Luna attributed it to a fox thing, or her heightened senses in heat, but the fox seemed like a space heater, and she wanted to press herself against him.

“Hey… Rabb-- Luna.” the fox said, with a tone that melted her heart. She felt him roll over, and she did the same, Her eyes mere inches from his, Crimson gazing into deep purple. A single beam of moonlight lighting the two, and again she was in danger of getting lost in his eyes. “Thank you… for saving me… I would’ve been another story for the news…  second fox to ever join the force gets killed by gang… Would’ve been a perfect headline.” The fox said, and Luna struggled to think of why it mattered, then she began to see something, his ears pinned back, he was ashamed.

“You said…  second . Are you comparing yourself to him? Really? Some guy gets blackmailed by a bunny into accidentally solving a case and becomes a hero… and you are afraid of being the  second one to do that?” Luna asked, again feeling slightly possessive of the fox in her bed, although, she did know how he felt. When she was younger, she had looked up to the famous bunny cop, how could she not. Luna was nothing more than a girl living on the streets, stealing to stay alive, some days she hoped the great detective duo would catch her and take her to some wonderful place to live… they were heroes after all…

“I… When you put it that way… Yes. He’s been my hero since I was just out of school… I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, and then the Night Howler attacks happened… my friends were afraid of me, people hated me for being a fox, for being a predator… and for being alive. When they solved it, and he became a cop, everyone loved them, him… a fox… was a hero. I decided then I would try and make people see that not all foxes were bad. I went to school again to try and do something with my life, got my degree, and then… there was nothing. Four years of a fox hero, and everyone still saw me as shifty… sly… untrustworthy. So I became a cop, determined to work with my hero. The week before graduation… they announced their retirement… then two weeks later I had my first day… the  second fox… the replacement.” The fox said, and Luna heard pain in his voice, he’d missed his dream by a narrow margin.

“So… what’d you do about it? Your story accounts for five years, it's been months since then.” Luna replied, trying to find the upside… she had to quick, his tone only made her think of her past, and that was a road she wouldn't go down.

“I… I made friends with everyone… and I pushed to become the best  could.” He replied, confidence returning to his voice, and the assertive tone coming back.

“And now you caught the Blue Moon Bunny… or well, got kidnapped by her, but I won't tell anyone that.” Luna said, reaching out and putting a paw on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes once more and nodded

“So nice for a criminal…” He muttered as his eyes began to droop, she supposed that being beaten by animals twice your size was tiring, although she had taken quite a hit herself, It wasn't repeated like the fox. She watched as he fought it, but finally his mesmerizing eyes stayed closed, and his breathing calmed. Luna found it odd that she felt so comfortable with someone near her like this, but she didn't really give it much thought, it felt right, so she trusted it, and slowly she dozed off.

    The wee hours of the morning was not a wonderful time to be awoken by something poking you in the ass. Luna saw no exception to this logic and as her eyes popped open, a scowl formed on her face, and confusion set in… That is until she remembered where she was, and who she was with, then the confusion grew, what was hard and warm that could possibly be poking… Luna stopped, and she slowly craned her neck to peek at the fox. He was asleep, and breathing deeply, however it seemed that a certain part of him was very awake. Luna shuffled and tried to move, however his arm was laid across her in an instinctive hold… not that she was complaining, being held felt nice, but she wouldn't be able to handle being poked much longer, not with her current affliction. Luna shuffled again, but the arm tightened on her and she felt the hard object behind her grind against her sensuously slow. She should have been repulsed, disgusted… woken him up, yelled, she should have done anything… but she didn't, she liked it… and she had no idea why. She knew it was wrong… he was asleep, she was taking advantage of him completely, but the forbidden thrill of it spurred her to just barely push back against him, the naughty thrill of her actions filling her stomach with butterflies. She slowly brought a paw back and slipped it behind her, and she gently grabbed him through his shorts. Curious as to what a fox would feel like. He twitched against her ministrations, and she decided to go for more, she slipped her hand into his waistband, and slowly crept downwards, seeking her prize…

    “Wh… what? OHHOLYSHIT!” came a cry so loud she instinctively clenched her hands into a fist, then a high pitched whine joined the yell as she realized what had been in the way of her fist closing. “Ow, please let go, please let go, please let go! I don't know what I did but I’m sorry.” He said, pain evident in his voice. Luna quickly released him and pulled her hand from his pants as the fox curled into a ball. Her face was beet red, and she was absolutely mortified at what she had been doing. However her thoughts clouded at how it had felt… it had not been warm, it was hot and the shape was like nothing she had seen before...She snapped back to reality moments later, cursing her heat.

    “I'm so sorry, It...you just were…And I er… well…” Luna sputtered, but found no legitimate reasoning. “I couldn't help it… I don't have suppressants.” She muttered, tears coming to her eyes from sheer embarrassment alone… she had just molested the poor cop in his sleep.

    “I understand, but at least buy a fox a drink first…” He said again, uncurling from the ball he had wound himself into. Luna drooped her ears and climbed out of the bed, grabbing a pillow. And as she turned to the floor she heard the bed creak, and she turned to see the fox sitting up “Hey… I… I'm sorry for freaking out, it's just a odd situation. If a rabbit in heat is anything like the jokes, I'm sure it's tough. Don't sweat the small stuff okay?” He said with that same happy go lucky tone that made Luna want to talk with him all day and night. She began to feel the shame lift from her. And she chanced a joke

    “Well, if we’re being honest, it wasn't a little thing at all.” Luna said, trying to have as suave a tone as possible. She watched the foxes ears twitch, as he looked away in embarrassment. Luna smirked slightly

    “Thanks for the ego boost Bunny.” He said before laying on the edge of the bed. Luna stared at him with a smile for a moment before she thought of something.

    “Hey, Officer snaggletooth, you only ever told me your last name. What is your first name?” She asked, figuring she should at least know his name of she was going to yank on him.

    “It's Evan. Officer Evan Vulpes” he replied. Neither of the two could fall back asleep after that point, and Luna enjoyed talking with him for the next few hours as the sun rose in the sky outside her small apartment. 

    Luna groaned as she shouldered part of the fox's weight on the way into the precinct. She was light and graceful, not built for carrying a fox. Officers turned their heads as Luna dragged him through the door, and she saw some of them smile… then out came the guns.

    “She’s the Blue Moon Bunny! Get her!” A cop yelled, and everything was rather downhill from there. Evan was torn from her grasp, and she was handcuffed and dragged to an interrogation room. Luna let her ears fall as the oddest sense of easiness fell over her. She let out half a chuckle, and tears rolled down her face. She was done… no more stealing… no more stealing to stay alive, or just for fun… She finally did the thing she couldn't do on her own, she turned herself in… Luna waited for what must have been an hour, before an incredibly imposing looking buffalo slammed into the room, the Chief himself.

    “Luna Praxis, also known as the Blue Moon bunny?” He asked as he sat at the table.

    “Yes sir…” Luna replied, her solemn mood still underlined by the weight off her shoulders.

    “Why did you walk into my precinct this morning? None of my officers have ever been able to catch you, We didn't know your real name until you walked into this room.” The Chief said, his tone was impossible to read, it was heavy and almost soothing to her. His face was a mask of indifference, and when she looked him in the eye, she saw a glint there. She realized the Chief was in utter control, he knew what would happen before she did, and that look made her shiver.

    “I… I was bringing your officer back…” Luna said, her usual confidence had left her, and she felt hopelessly unarmed. Her confidence was her shield, and she had checked it at the door.

    “Yes, Officer Vulpes, quite a troublemaker he is, doesn't know the difference between speeding patrol, and chasing notorious jewel thieves… Tell me Mrs. Praxis, why did you bring him here? You are a wanted criminal after all.” The Chief said, his tone almost oppressive. Luna doubted she could lie to him even if she wanted to.

    “He… he saved my life…” She said quietly, almost a whisper, and she saw the Chief’s eyebrow raise.

    “His report states that much more modestly. But you agree that when assaulted he defended you, and I’m to understand you returned the favor and dragged him to safety?” The Chief said, and Luna only nodded. “Mrs. Praxis… do you know what is most important to the ZPD?” he asked, and Luna looked up at him, confusion on her face.

    “Catching criminals sir?” she asked, tears threatening to well up as she resigned to her fate of prison time.

    “No.” The Chief said as he stood up from the table, he walked over to the door of the room and knocked on it three times. “The ZPD is here to protect the people, protect it's officers, and catch criminals. Last night you did two of those three things.” The Chief said as the door opened. Luna looked at him, and the tears pushed against her eyes. The chief had just complimented her. “I care very much about my officers Mrs. Praxis… Now, I believe Officer Vulpes requested you, you should see what he wants.” the buffalo said, stepping out the door and leaving it open

    “W...wait? What?!” Luna called after him, and once the enormity of what he had done hit her, the tears came, and they came hard. Luna walked through the bustling precinct and to her car outside, and she noticed the looks she got, they were looks of subtle appreciation at what she had done. Luna managed to keep her composure until she got to the car, and as she drove to the hospital. She fidgeted with her keys as the receptionist told her where to go. When she got into the room she saw a familiar fox holding a case file, his chest was bandaged and she could see how the creme and white fur of his neck went all the way down to his stomach. He set the file down as she came in, and he smirked.

    “I knew the old buffalo had a soft spot…” He said and Luna stepped to the edge of his bed.

    “You did that didn't you? Saved me from prison?” Luna asked, the glimmer of tears once again entering her eyes.

    “I made a bet…” 

    “A bet?”

    “I bet him that you would make a great cop.” He said with a smile, and Luna lost it. Tears streaked down her fur as she put her head against the edge of the bed. She felt his paw on her back until she stopped, and when she looked up, he was holding a piece of paper and a pen. Her eyes widened, and she took the application. She didn't have to be a thief… She didn't have to steal, or break the law. She could help people… She.. Could… Change.

    That night Luna couldn't sleep at all, she stared out her window at the moon, and for a second… she swore, that it flashed a wonderful blue… almost the blue of a police uniform, and that moment, the bunny slipped blissfully into sleep, her life finally having a new direction.

  


if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml639194471']=[] 


	2. 'Fair' Play

“VULPES! My office NOW!”

Evan flattened his ears against his skull and walked away from the group he chatted with in the mornings.

    “Yes chief?” He asked once he was securely locked in the small room.

    “I now owe Wolford coffee every day for a month. Which means you owe me coffee every day for a month. Care to take a guess why?!” He asked, his voice loud. Although Evan could hear restraint… the chief was holding something back.

    “She passed didn't she…I made a cop of a criminal.” Evan said with a grin

    “Flying colors… You’re only the second one to do it.” He said sarcastically and Evan’s ears twitched for the briefest moment. The chief compared him to the most legendary police duo in the city. They retired after only five years serving together, but had more crimes solved than half the force. The news followed them out to some little house in Bunnyburrow and then it was over, the most publicized interspecies relationship Zootopia had ever seen… Evan thought of the comparison in another light in that moment… he was history repeating.

    “Partner?” Evan asked, grinning, hiding his unsure feelings.

    “You know the rule Vulpes…” and the fox hung his head slightly. “but you also know I'm not too big on rules… especially if the partners get me good results… but just so we are clear… two sugars, three creams...and I prefer hazelnut.” The chief said, dismissing Evan with a wave of his hand. As the door closed, Evan could have sworn he heard

    “Why does this keep happening.” Just before the door shut. Standing outside was half of the precinct officers, each with grins on their faces. All looking like they were on to something. Evan looked at them, then at the Wolf who was casually reaching for his wallet. Evan sighed

    “Wolford… at least buy lunch with the winnings. We’re partners.” Evan said as he walked past. A cacophony of swearing erupted as several mammals parted with their money and one happy wolf raked it in. Evan held his excitement in until he reached the door. Waiting outside was a short rabbit in a full officers uniform. Evan dropped a paw on her shoulder.

    “So...partner… how's it feel to be on the easier side of the law?” He asked. Luna replied with a playful elbow to the stomach.

    “It feels like I went through 21 weeks of training...with the world's angriest polar bear, to end up with a cheeky fox.” she said with a grin

    “So… we got stuck with a boring assignment. Speeding patrol.”

    “How boring can…” 

4 hours later

“speeding really be…? The answer… very boring.” Luna muttered as the fox held a radar gun out the window. The radio crackled to life with a such a suddenness that both officers snapped their heads towards it.

    “All officers near Sahara gate 4 we have a Code Purple 10-72 Advise any nearby units to provide backup to unit 78” the radio repeated twice and the two officers looked at each other

    “Gang activity and a loaded weapon. How far?” Luna spouted

    “That's five minutes away. We can make it.” Evan shouted, flicking through sirens on and gunning it out of the small parking lot they had parked in.

    “This is Unit 443, Vulpes and Praxis inbound, eta 5 mins.” the SUV sped down the streets sirens blaring, with less than a minute left a frantic voice broke over the radio

    “11-99! We got an injured officer, two suspects armed with semi-automatic weapons, populated area, backup required.” Evan swore and swerved around a smaller car, pushing the engine as fast as it could go. He all but drifted around a corner, the flashing red and blue of another squad car in his sights. He slammed on the brake, the SUV screeching to a halt as he drew his gun, seeing his partner do the same. Almost immediately a loud bang sounded and a ping let them know they were being shot at… with lethal rounds no less. Evan flattened his ears and dropped to the ground, seeing Luna sprint away to cover. Evan swore and started crawling… there was a car blocking the gunmen's line of sight, and Evan could see the injured officer. A sheep he had seen around the precinct before, his left shoulder was stained red, and empty tranquilizer shells littered the area from his partner, who was currently trying to give him first aid. Evan watched as his partner darted around a corner, her pistol held in a perfect form… for training. It was her first day… Evan’s gut wrenched with fear. She had a firefight in her first day. He swore and popped up, the ping sound of his tranquilizer pistol filling his ears. He was met with more whizzing as bullets flew past him.

    “How do these guys even get bullets?” Evan yelled before he heard the voice of his partner scream and he popped his head out without thinking. She was pinned behind a car, a hail of bullets hitting the ground near her. Evan ducked back as one hit near his own muzzle. He moved back around the cruiser to put more distance between him and the shooter. He had to think, they didn't have time to let the guys get away. Evan felt his hand drawn towards the red topped magazine on his belt… the lethal rounds all officers carried. He brushed a finger over the clip before shaking his head, he was better than that. Evan looked everywhere, and decided finally to think like prey…The two gangsters were Blue Suns, they were used to fighting predators. Evan quickly made his mind up and crammed himself under his car. The heat was the first thing he noticed… of course… he had driven ninety down neighborhood streets a matter of a minute ago. He flattened his ears to his head and moved forwards slowly, a drop of boiling water dripped off the radiator and found it's home in the small of his back. His reaction caused him to arch, slamming his head Into the axle. He swore, a trickle of blood dripping over his eye. He reached the edge of his SUV, and popped his hand out, aiming through the chaos… he fired three times, and one dart found it's mark, leaving the Gangster spinning and remaining up. He leveled his gun and Evan scrambled out from under the car, and hee leapt to the nearest cover, a Zootopia Postal Service mailbox. Evan really hoped it was full, as his back met the metal and bullets bit at the ground where he was seconds ago. Evan took a deep breath and spun, leveling his pistol. He fired and the dart hit the gang member dead in the chest, but as the gangster fell he squeezed the trigger…

    White hot pain lanced through Evan's arm as the bullet whizzed past, tearing his uniform and leaving a glancing wound. Evan dropped to the ground for cover as he reloaded, and in a brief second he heard two other tranquilizer pistols fire rapidly. Then the best word he had heard all day, from the voice of his partner.

    “Clear!” Evan sighed as he slumped against the wall. His entire arm was wet, and he was starting to look over when a voice made his fur stand on end. “Evan!” The rabbits piercing scream managed to make Evan scramble for his gun. “No don't move!’ she yelled skidding to a stop next to him.

    “What's wrong?” He yelled, his ears swiveling around trying to listen for anything.

    “What's wrong?! You're hit!” she yelled, calling in his injuries.

“Oh...no it's just a graze.” He said, trying to lift his arm, but he found it rather heavy.

    “You dumb fox… you're gonna wind up dead someday, don't you remember your academy training!” Luna said helping the fox up. Police and ambulance sirens filled the air as backup rushed in from everywhere, Evan sighed as he was led into an ambulance. The EMTs patched him and were getting ready to leave when a knock sounded on the door. They opened the ambulance, and Luna was waiting there.

    “I…i'd like to ride with my partner.” she said as she clambered in and sat down next to him.

    “Couldn't stay away from me huh?” He asked with a snarky grin. Her first reaction was to punch him in the arm. His yell of pain had officers turning towards the ambulance wondering what was going on. And the bunny’s apologies were equally as loud.

The hospital wasn't a place Evan liked. It brought up far too many memories, and some were better left dead and forgotten. He only required stitches, and the doctors told him his luck kept him from having a torn artery… they said if that had happened his chance of survival would have plummeted. By the time he was out, it was already the afternoon. Evan went to call in, but Luna stopped him.

    “Hey, chief called… we have leave for the rest of the day. He wants us to take it easy after a rough morning.” She said, her voice a comfort.

    “Oh… well… could you drive me home then? I don't have my car.” He said slowly… a far away stare taking his face.

    “Actually… I was gonna ask you something.” she said, her ears folding back as she fought the embarrassment. “There's this… fair… a couple blocks from my new place… I wanted to know of you'd like to go with me?” She said, her voice split by little nervous pauses.

    “Sure fluff, I'd love to.” Evan said calmly, but his insides were doing flips. Luna just asked him on a date… they hadn't really talked too much, but they had hung out a few times… neither had the time. 

    “R...really? You're sure you don't want to just go home?” She asked, visibly blushing.

    “No… I'd like to spend some time with you.” Evan said, a blush of his own spreading. The two sat in silence for a second before Evan chimed in

    “Can we stop at my place for a change of clothes though?” He asked and Luna nodded, pulling the cruiser out of the hospital lot and off towards her partner's house. When they arrived Evan eased himself out of the car and walked towards the mid size apartment. He turned about halfway when he noticed Luna in the car still.

    “You coming?” He asked. She simply blushed in return as he brought her to his apartment. Evan fumbled with his keys a few times before dropping them. He grunted as his arm pulled at the stitches. Luna noticed his help and put a hand on his arm

    “Hey, I got it” she said, before slipping the key into the lock and opening the door. Evan followed her in, watching her reaction to his home. Her eyes were wide as she looked around the small apartment. Everything was pristine, almost as if nobody lived there… the only hint was that there seemed to be a coffee maker in every room she saw, and they all had mugs and coffee by them.

    “Jeez Evan… caffeine addict?”  the bunny said, looking around.

    “I guess you could say I have a drinking problem.” He quipped back, wandering into his bedroom. Evan threw his shirt off carefully, and inspected his stitches. They had shaved the fur off the area, and Evan was slightly annoyed that it would grow back at a different length than the rest of his fur. He was probably due for a full body trim anyways, before he started shedding all over his apartment. Evan pulled on his civilian clothes. A button up blue shirt, and some shorts before walking back out to catch the Bunny inspecting his house as if she was looking for clues.

    “What's up Sherlock?” Evan asked, and the bunny nearly jumped a foot in the air.

    “Oh, uh nothing I was just…. Uh…” she stammered, turning red.

    “I don't believe this is a crime scene yet Fluff, The only evidence here is of my coffee hoarding.” Evan said proudly. Before the bunny grinned and shoved past him into his room.

    “No crimes eh? Then what do you call this!” She yelled, pulling a record off a stack of Vinyl that had sat in the corner. “Mazzy Stoat? Ohhhh you aren't living that one down. The Beagles, Weird Al Yakovic… really…? All on records too?” The bunny called. Riffling through the foxes collection.

    “Hardy har, you probably only listen to Gazelle and Catty Perry.” Evan shot back. “Now, I'd argue music all night, but this bunny totally asked me on a date.” Evan quipped, having the last jab. Luna promptly put the records down and blushed, quickly coming back out of the room. Evan turned to watch as she left, and he became acutely aware of how good his partner looked. Less than a month out of training and she was assigned to precinct one. Her life of crime before had kept her in shape, and her agility and street smarts made the academy a joke to her. She was jokingly named the only cadet that the drill instructor claimed to like. She surprised him when she applied to the force. He was still in the hospital, and she came in with her acceptance papers. Although… since she went to the academy he hadn't seen her, they talked when he stopped by a few times… but their friendship seemed to remain strong despite the distance. The two of them piled back into the police cruiser, and went off to Luna’s home. Evan thought her new apartment looked much better than the one she had back in the slums near the wall, and as he waited as the bunny changed, he noticed the lack of any decorations, It was new after all. The rabbit popped out of her room in a simple t-shirt and shorts, but Evan’s breath caught for a brief moment. Something about this rabbit made him tingle in all the right ways. The two walked down the block, awkwardly spaced. They were close enough to hold each other's hand, but neither did, as they came upon the fair Evan’s jaw dropped, he hadn't seen anything like it before. The fair was absolutely massive, the bunny looked up and giggled at the foxes jaw on the floor.

    “You know this happens yearly right? It's one of Savannah square’s biggest attractions.”

    “I… never got out much as a kid…” Evan said, his smile vanishing for a moment. Luna had the briefest flicker of concern cross her face before she grabbed his paw and rand forwards.

    “There’s a first time for everything foxy, lets go!” Luna dragged him to the ticket booths and they both payed to get in, before Luna grabbed his paw once again and dragged him off. Evan couldn't help but smile wide as he was dragged around by the ball of energy that was his partner. Their first stop was deep-fried carrots. Evan couldn't help but laugh as the bunny put down the first three, then he looked on in concern as five more followed.

    “Jeez, fluffbutt, isn’t that a bit much?” He asked cracking a grin at her. She whipped around, murder in her eyes for a brief moment

    “You don’t get between a bunny and her food Evan…” She said before turning back to normal as Evan flinched “That was a nice snack, let's hit some booths!” They were off once again, the feeling of happiness and joy filling Evan as the little bunny dragged him around. As they played games he felt his worries slide away. He no longer felt like he was being compared to the fox who came before him, he no longer noticed the distasteful glances thrown at him, and he no longer saw the way people shifted away from a fox. Zootopia may have come far in the past five years, with a fox being one of the cities hero’s… but the city was still far from accepting  his kind. However, tonight, none of that bothered Evan, all he was focused on was the bouncy bunny dragging him through the carnival, laughing all the way. The excitement seemed to boil over when she stopped dead in her tracks and stared ahead.

    “Evan! Look!” she shouted and pointed ahead “The line for the ferris wheel is empty, let's go!” Evan smiled as he plodded along behind Luna, and the two made it up into the ferris wheel. Evan looked over the carnival as they first came off the ground, but his jaw dropped as the wheel brought them over the level of the buildings. He looked out across the view of Zootopia at night… he could see to the walls in each direction, the skyline lit up by the buildings. He could see the Oasis Hotel shining in the distance, it's fronds spread out across the sky.

    “I see you like the view foxy.” Luna said, and Evan turned to meet the shining crimson eyes of his partner.

    “This...this is amazing… I can’t believe I never came to one of these.”

    “Oh the big bad fox cop has a weakness after all...carnivals.” She said, scooting closer to him, then pulling him into a hug. “Hey… Without you I never would have become a cop… I came to this every year to pick pockets, and steal prizes to make myself feel better… I never once came here with another mammal…” She said, nuzzling her head into Evan’s side. Evan squeezed her a little bit

    “Thank you Fluff… without you I would’ve been crushed by a rhino, and become just another story… The second fox ever in the ZPD can’t measure up to the first, and dies on the job… newspaper would've eaten it up.”

    “Second.... You mean you compare yourself to that guy? Come on Evan… he was a con-fox at the start and became a good cop, you are a good cop at the start… imagine what you’ll become.” Luna said, nuzzling further into his side. Evan remained silent until she felt a single drop of liquid land on her head. “Evan are you--”

    “No… i'm fine Fluff… that just meant a lot.” Evan pulled away from the hug with a bright smile on his face as the ferris wheel made it's way back down. The two hopped off, holding hands as they walked back into the bustle of the fair. “What next Flu--” Evan began but was cut off by what he thought was a large predator growling. Evan looked up and looked around, before noticing the embarrassed look on Luna’s face

    “Can we get food?” She asked, putting on the cute face hardcore.

    “But… we just ate?” Evan said, flabbergasted at the bunnies metabolism.

    “Evan… remember what I said about getting between bunnies and their food?” Luna quipped, her face taking a savage snarl. Evan simply laughed and indulged the bunny.

    “Alright what do you want? I'll go get it. My treat.” He asked, a smile plastered across his muzzle.

    “Well… there's this predator food shack that's here every year, and they make this...chili  with grilled carrots in it.” The bunny said, curling in on herself slightly.

    “Wow, my little partner bunny, vicious as ever… wanting to eat from a predator's food stand..” Evan joked. “I don't blame you though, we do cook the best.” Evan left the bunny at a table and got in line for the stand. Evan glanced over once to see the bunny on the phone, she looked moderately angry, and Evan wondered what was on the other end… probably work. He shuffled his way through the line, paying for the chili and beginning to walk back towards his partner, a smile on his face. She had her back to him as he approached.

    “Are you kidding me? He's nothing more than a fox… a predator… we all know they don't go savage, but he could still rip me apart if he got angry, how could I ever even consider liking a guy like that...You know what, this is over, don't ever contact me again.” The bunny all but slammed her phone into the table and turned, her eyes wide in alarm. Evan flattened his ears and set the chili down, his chest ached, he felt like someone had punched him in the gut and the pulled everything out all it took was words and his smile was gone… replaced with the vicious words his friend had spouted. “Evan, I...I can explai--”

    “No...Fluff… you explained pretty clearly… I… I really had hoped that we… I really liked… I trusted you and... nevermind…” Evan said, his heart breaking just a little more with every breath. He turned and began walking, doing everything in his power not to show his emotions… not to show her how far she gouged into his heart… not to show her that he had been tempted to tell her how he felt, not to show her that he had fallen head over heels for the little bunny, even though they barely talked through her academy. The little time they spent together was enough to sway his mind and his heart. As he reached the edge of the crowd, he stumbled in, having lost the one person he thought he could trust. Evan never heard the bunny’s cries.

    “Evan… wait… please...don't go.”

  


  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml639460969']={"0.0":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!all"},"0.1":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:all"},"0.2":{"dummyText":"all"},"0.3":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.4":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notices"},"0.5":{"dummyText":"notices"},"0.6":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!watch"},"0.7":{"dummyText":"watch"},"0.8":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!feedback"},"0.9":{"dummyText":"feedback"},"0.10":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!correspondence"},"0.11":{"dummyText":"correspondence"},"0.12":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!groups"},"0.13":{"dummyText":"groups"},"0.14":{"dummyToggleClass":"i9:notes,i23:!notes"},"0.15":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.16":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc","dummyText":"all"},"0.17":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notes"},"0.18":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.19":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.20":{"dummyPlural":"notes:Note"},"0.21":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"}} 


	3. Drunken Lullabies

“And I seldom feel, the bright relief… it's been the worst day, since yesterday.”

“Evan, my main mammal what's up!” The cheetah yelled as Evan skulked into the bar. However the cheetah quickly noticed his friend's disheveled nature “wow… you look like shit. I’ll get you a double and we’ll talk this one out alright? Can’t be too bad of a case.” Evan responded by snagging a bottle of Captain Marmot from the display, gingerly setting it on the bar, then slamming his head down on the bar counter, the nearby bowl of peanuts jumping up a little. Cynriel looked around his small bar at the other customers. Various species sat in his custom booths, each suited to a biome, nobody looked as the fox whacked his head, so Cynriel continued. “Blue Suns again?” Cynriel asked as his friend put back his first shot of captain Marmots

    “It's worse than a case Cyn…” the fox said as he set the empty shot glass on the counter. Cyn twitched his tail and laid a spotted arm on the counter.

    “Is it that Fox girl who you keep seeing at the store? Did you finally ask for her number?” Cyn asked, seeing hurt on his friends face.

    “No…” the fox replied, and downed another shot, then another. Cyn stood, stumped

    “Well tell me who it is, they obviously don't know what they're missing…” Cyn said filling his friend's glass once again. The fox pounded back the shots like never before. “I hope you aren't on duty tomorrow…” Cyn muttered as he watched his friend drink his misery away. Cyn wished the fox would just up and tell him, but he knew that Evan never told anyone anything unless it was time. Cyn didn't even know about Evan's mom until a few days after it happened. He noticed his friend stand, and waver.

    “Woah woah… you are NOT driving home Evan.” 

    “No, car… being shot, no let you drive.” Evan slurred, dropping his keys on the counter, muttering about going for a walk before disappearing into the night. Cyn watched his friend leave with a mixture of regret and worry. He'd never seen the fox deliberately get drunk… sure he'd gotten drunk at parties, or for holidays… but never on a weekday… and never over a chick, not to mention, did he say he was shot? Cyn half-heartedly hoped that whatever cruel heartless vixen had broken his friend ended up seducing a rhino, and got herself fucked over, just as bad as she fucked Evan over. Cyn sighed as a skinny lioness came into the bar, his face lit up with it's usual charisma, and he slipped down to her end of the bar, he may feel bad for his friend, but it's no reason to have an empty bed for the night. He was so engrossed in the new girl he never noticed the picture Evan left behind, it was a picture of Evan and a bunny at a police graduation ceremony, both looking happy as can be.

“If there's one thing I have said... Is that the dreams I once had, now lay in bed... As the four winds blow, my wits through the door… It's been the worst day since yesterday”

    Luna watched as Evan smirked and walked off to get in line at the “Chili Chomper” food stand, she watched as he stole little glances at her, and she blushed… she'd been fighting over if she should tell him her feelings or not. Then she felt the familiar buzz of her phone. She looked at the unknown number, but answered anyways.

    “Hello, this is Officer Praxis” she said

    “Hello Luna... It's been quite a long time.” as she heard the voice, an icicle of sheer dread stabbed through Luna’s heart in an instant as she recognized the voice on the other end of the phone.

    “How the hell did you get my number?” She hissed, turning away from the line Evan was in, she didn't need him to see this.

    “I have my ways… it came to my attention that you got partnered to a pred… I didn't think my little girl would veer so far off course.” The voice said, deep and gravelly.

    “I am NOT. Your little girl, you are a monster among mammals, and I never want to hear from you again, got it? If I ever see you, I'll arrest you on charges of stalking and abuse.” Luna spat, her heart thudding in her chest, threatening the male over the phone was a dangerous ploy.

    “My my… you would drag your job...even your partner into a petty issue? I'm impressed… you haven't left his side all night, I'm beginning to I think there's something more than a working relationship here.” The voice replied, mocking her. The ice in Luna's heart spread over her whole body as she whipped her head left and right. Searching for how the mammal knew what she was doing tonight.

“He's nothing but a partner.” Luna said, although her voice betrayed her fear.

    “Then you wouldn't mind if there were an unfortunate accident...Predator on Night Howlers ransacks city has a lovely ring to it.” The voice said once more, sinister, but with all the finality of a guillotine. Luna's heart raced in her chest, she couldn't let Evan get into another situation because of her… he's already been trampled, and shot, while around her… now she was getting him into danger once again.

    “So, Luna, looks like you have a choice here. You come after me, and risk your fox friend there. Or you do me a simple favor.” The voice said again, practically spitting the word fox

    “Are you kidding me? He's nothing more than a fox… a predator… we all know they don't go savage, but he could still rip me apart if he got angry, how could I ever even consider liking a guy like that...You know what, this is over, don't ever contact me again” Luna all but screamed, hoping her voice held the convictions it needed to convince the voice on the other end… she cared far too much about Evan to put him in harm's way because of her past. Luna all but slammed her phone down on the table and turned around…

Standing well within earshot was Evan. She saw the look on his face, and she saw his ears tuck against his head...she saw the joy that was absent from his eyes. She was frozen as he stared at her, the look of betrayal fresh on his face. Willing herself to do something...anything to stop him from getting the wrong idea.

    “Evan, I...I can explai--” she spouted. He simply set the two bowls down and put his hands up.

    “No...Fluff… you explained pretty clearly… I… I really had hoped that we… I really liked… I trusted you and... nevermind…” he said, and she could swear she heard the hurt in his voice grow deeper with each word. Every word he spoke sent a dagger into her heart, her suspicion was confirmed...he had been as interested in her as she was in him. He turned and walked away,

    “Evan… wait… please...don't go.” she yelled, but he was already gone. Luna stuffed her phone in her pocket and ran into the crowd yelling his name. She caught a glimpse of red tail and bolted after it, but it was only a deer… she saw a corner of a fox ear, but it was a stall attendant… she looked around for him, the feeling of misery and dread growing in her stomach. She didn't know where he went… she bolted to the car, but it was empty, he had to have walked off. Luna frantically started the car and pulled out of the lot, she had to find him… she drove around Savannah central for an hour, and never saw the fox once. She called him dozens of times, but they all went to voicemail… his phone had to have been off. Clouds had rolled in, and the first drops of rain hit the windshield of the cruiser. The lack of an answer unsettled her as she tossed her phone into the other seat. The rain fell in droves now, and as she turned on to her street ready to give in  her phone rang, a call from Clawhauser. She picked up and feigned a normal voice.

    “Hey, Clawhauser, what's up?” 

    “Luna… there's a bit of a problem… patrol just picked up Evan… he seemed like he had a bit too much to drink. They found him on his way home, when they asked him what was wrong he just fell over.” Clawhauser said with a hint of sadness.

    “Thank God… I mean… I… I'm on my way.” Luna slammed the pedal down and hit the lights as she sped towards Evans apartment. When she arrived there was already a squad car out front, with two officers sitting in it. Luna pulled in behind them and ran to the window, holding a flimsy parka over her head.

    “Is he inside?” Luna yelled over the noise of the rain

    “Yeah, just a heads up...he specifically told us not to let you in… are you sure you want to go up there?” The officer said. Luna's heart dropped into her stomach, and her body grew numb from the cold inside, as well as the pouring rain.

    “I owe it to him… whether he wants it or not.” Luna said before jogging up the stairs of the entrance, leaving the two cops to question her cryptic message. Luna sprinted down the hallway of the building towards the door of Evan’s apartment, she was soaking wet, and in the verge of tears knowing she was most likely the reason Evan went out and got drunk anyways. The sight that welcomed her made her heart sink. Evan’s previously pristine button up shirt was wrinkled and soaked, his fur was matted and dirty and stood out in all directions Evan looked down at her and then looked away, shame visible on his face, with his injured arm added to drinking, he couldn't open his door.

    “Come to gloat?” He asked, his voice slurred

    “No… Evan I came to explain myself.” Luna said reaching towards the precariously swinging fox.

    “You...explained...everything. You. Don't. Like. Me.” Evan said with a hiccup, before falling against the wall. His keys clattered to the ground as Luna cried out his name and rushed to catch the intoxicated fox. Luna tried to shake him awake, but it was evident he was out like a light. Luna grabbed the keys and got the door open, dragging the fox inside and into the bathroom. She stripped him down, getting his soaked clothes off. A tinge of heat came to her cheeks when she had him lying naked on the floor, but it was immediately replaced with shame for putting him in such a terrible situation to begin with. She dug around until she found some clothes for him and she did her best to dress him. The sloshed fox showed no signs of life besides the soft snores and grumbles he let out every now and then Luna had a hell of a time pushing him into his bed. But after she did, he finally seemed peaceful. Her heart still ached in her chest… the poor fox was like this because of her… hot tears began to roll down her cheeks, splashing on the fur of his chest.

    “I should've told you I liked you so much sooner… then I could've just explained my father to you… maybe you would've understood then… but instead I messed everything up…” Luna rested her head on his chest, and she let out her bottled emotions onto the drunken fox. Luna's sobs started to die down when the loudest piercing ringing began to sound around the apartment. Luna scrambled out of the bed, seeking the source of the noise, and she dashed into the bathroom, the fox’s soaked clothes in a pile, his phone lighting up a pocket. Luna scrambled to pull the phone out, and she tapped the screen, trying to end the call, but the water on the screen made the phone unlock instead, answering the call… however it had already gone to voicemail, and the voice on the other end had no idea.

    “Hey… Evan. Where are you man? You stormed out drunker than I've seen you since your twenty-first… and you left behind a picture… you only ever carried a picture of me, your family, and my family… the bunny and you… it's your partner isn't it.” There was a heavy sigh and a swear from the other side of the phone. “It's her isn't it? You fell for a bunny… damn… partner too? What am I gonna do with you kid? Whenever you sober up, come to my place okay? That bunny doesn't know what she missed out on man…” Luna listened in fascination and horror… Evan kept a picture of them together… and even more than that… she never realized how much he cared for her. She had imagined it as a simple crush, or maybe even a purely sexual thing… but… how he left, how he sounded...his face… it all made sense to her now. They hadn't talked much through her Academy training, but they still went to dinner after all her big tests. He still helped her move into her new apartment. He still told her stories of being a cop, and he helped her study… he was always right there beside her… and she could never see it. Luna slowly walked back to Evans bed, and she stared at his chest rising and falling… he was peaceful now, she felt a mix of emotions rise in her chest. Finally she picked one and let it run, she sat with her back against the wall and watched over him until her heavy eyelids closed, leaving the rabbit and the fox sleeping soundly, the sloshed fox out in his bed, and the tired rabbit against the wall mere feet away. She resolved to tell him how she felt in the morning, and explain everything…She wasn't going to let him get away, danger or no.

“We find ourselves in the same old mess, singin’ drunken lullabies.”

Chapter three down, Sorry for the emotional ride, but it's important to the story, and it's a test of my ability. I couldn't go with the relationship that was forged like Nick and Judy’s so I had to improvise a conflict for them to overcome together. The songs used in italics are “Worst day since yesterday” and “Drunken Lullabies” both by Flogging Molly. Thanks for reading everyone, and as always

Happy Reading

-Fallen

  


  
Chapter three down, Sorry for the emotional ride, but it's important to the story, and it's a test of my ability. I couldn't go with the relationship that was forged like Nick and Judy’s so I had to improvise a conflict for them to overcome together.I want to give a shout out to The Weaver for their comic Sloshed Fox, which inspired much of this chapter. Try as I might, I can't find a homepage for them, so I can't properly link to them, but they are amazing. The songs used in italics are “Worst day since yesterday” and “Drunken Lullabies” both by Flogging Molly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always  
Happy Reading  
  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml639637581']=[] 


	4. lgarniger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes and explanation can save the day. This is chapter four to my series "Blue looks good on you"  
> Shoutout to [Spintherella](http://spintherella.deviantart.com) who inspired a location in the chapter.

Beep beep beep beep

    Evan rolled over and blindly grasped for his phone. He whacked it with a paw and the alarm snoozed, he opened his bleary eyes at the ceiling… and pain came rushing in. He felt terrible, the events of last night came back to him slowly. What Luna said… she really thought nothing of him. Evan felt betrayal… and heartbreak. He had really started to care for the rabbit, and for her to turn around and say something like that, and then there was the hangover. Evan grumbled inwardly for drinking like that, he felt like he was twenty-one again...and that was not a good feeling. Evan's phone buzzed again and he rolled to grab it, his night vision made the room fairly lit for him, and as he turned to look at his nightstand he noticed a grey mass against the wall, then his ears picked up the soft breathing, and his nose picked up her scent. 

    “Did she come here to check on me?” Evan muttered. He couldn't remember much after he left Cyn’s bar. Just that it was raining and he got picked up by other officers. Evan looked at his phone, and read the alert on the front, the chief had released him for the day on account of injury, told him he deserved it. Evan set his phone down and stood up shakily, and walked over to the rabbit. She was shivering and huddled under her jacket as a blanket, curled up in a chair. A pang of guilt struck Evan, he didn't know why she came here to help him. Evan tenderly picked up the rabbit, ignoring the pounding hangover he had and set her in his bed draping the covers over her. Her phone was on the ground and he saw that it had the same message from the chief, giving her the day off scrolling across the front. As he reached for it to set it on the nightstand, the alarm went off. Evan pressed his ears against his skull due to the loud noise and the sharp pain it sent through his head. He pressed dismiss as fast as possible and set the phone on the nightstand. Somehow, Luna hadn't woken up, Evan was almost grateful, he didn't know what to say to her yet. He dragged himself into the bathroom, and found a pile of wet clothes. He looked back at the sleeping rabbit, and the feelings in his chest broiled around. Had she done that, or did he? Evan switched the shower on, still relying on his natural night vision as he stepped into the warm spray. Evan shivered at the feeling of hot water flowing over his fur, carrying away the dirt, relaxing the matted fur, and washing away his stress. He simply closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the heat wash away the pain in his head. He sat for what felt like forever, but was only a few minutes before soaping up and rinsing off. He got out and grabbed his brush, working out the kinks in his fur before he threw on some shorts and a shirt. He creeped out of the bathroom, past the bunny and into his kitchen. He set the coffee maker to auto and waited, trying to collect his thoughts into something to say to her. As Evan poured his coffee he heard rustling in his room and he turned to see a bleary-eyed rabbit walk out holding her phone. She was using the light, and looking for something.

    “Evan?” She called out, and he realized that bunnies didn't have great night vision.

    “I'm in the kitchen…” he muttered before he even had a chance to think, betrayed by his own mouth this time around. The bunny swiveling to face him, she walked into the kitchen, and stared at him.

    “Evan...I...I'm so sorry.” She said, and he could hear the conviction in her voice, he actually thought she meant it.

    “Fluff… it's okay… I'm a predator, you're prey. Those relationships don't work often. You don't have to worry, I won't let it cloud my judge--” Evan began, his heart heavy as he tried to stay strong.

    “Evan stop…” Luna interrupted and Evan fell silent. “I owe you an explanation for yesterday… I didn't mean what I said, I was trying to protect you.” she said, her voice wavering “I do like you. A lot in fact… and I couldn't bear the idea of you getting hurt.”

    “Then why say all those things? And what are you trying to protect me from?” Evan said, a bit of fire rising in his stomach.

    “My dad…”

“Your dad?” Evan asked, confusion evident on his muzzle and in his voice.

    “Aetras Vox, the real estate king that owns half of Zootopia in some way or another.”

    “Wait, Wait, Wait… you're father is one of the richest mammals in Zootopia and you became a police officer?” Evan said in disbelief

    “He wasn't ever there. Or well… I should say we weren't. Aetras was a terrible mammal at home…one night he came home furious... my mother finally snapped and took me, we hid from him for weeks… but he kept coming after us… we went to the ZPD, but he had accused my mother of kidnapping me, they arrested her that night… I… can still remember her begging them not to let him find us.” Luna's face contorted as she fought back tears.

    “W...what happened?” Evan asked cautiously.

    “Well…  he pulled strings, they accused her of reckless endangerment, and being a neglectful parent, and let me into his custody… she followed to keep me safe. He… he…” Luna began, but tears fell from her eyes. Evan quickly pulled her into his arms. He held the rabbit as she caught herself.

    “Luna… you don't have to tell me any more. I just want to know why you wanted to protect me… why you said… what you said.” Evan said slowly, the burn of yesterday still fresh in his heart. 

    “He… he wanted me to do him a favor… I… I threatened him, and he… he threatened you.” Luna stammered.

    “Why worry about me? I can handle myself, you know that.” Evan said, the slow burn in his heart coming back.

    “Because… I… I really like you Evan, you changed my life, made me see there was more than just stealing, and more than just marks on the streets. The night after you got back, when I came to see you in the hospital, I was terrified, I thought you would tell me that I was just some criminal… but you didn't. Do you remember what you told me that night?” Luna said, burrowing her head against his chest

    “I told you, you’d make a good cop, because I could see you were a good person. Regardless of how that night went.” Evan said, hugging the smaller mammal against him.

    “You don't know how much I regret that night…” The bunny started, then quickly covered her mouth and stammered “Not because of you, but because I wish we could've gotten to that point naturally… just I was in heat and I couldn't st--” Luna began but Evan cut her off 

    “Fluff don't worry about it. That night was great, so what, we didn't know each other, emotions were running high, we had both just survived being attacked by the Blue Suns… it was… merited.” Evan said, thinking back to the night. Luna simply pulled away.

    “No. That's not how relationships work. You go on dates, you get to know each other… you don't just rut each other senseless because you're in heat!” She yelled, turning away from him. Evan laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

    “Well then. Luna, will you go on a date with me?” Evan said, his usual grin spreading across his face. The rabbit slowly turned around, and looked up at him, her eyes wide

    “A date?” 

    “Yep. Bonafide date.” Evan said

    “No.” Luna said, a mischievous smile on her face, causing Evan not to feel rejected, but curious.

    “And why's that?” Evan said, his smirk intensifying

    “I refuse to date anyone who says the word bonafide and takes it seriously.” She said, practically tackling him with the hug she gave him. “Maybe...I'll make an exception for a particular pun happy fox.” She said, her head pressed against his chest. Evan let his head fall, his nose nestled between her ears as he took in a breath of her scent. Luna..his partner...his friend...and now…

    “So, does this mean we’re dating?’ she asked

    “I guess so? I mean interspecies relationships aren't uncommon, but no other fox and rabbit have done it since them.” Evan said, thinking once again of the famous dynamic duo. He was met by a moment of dark thinking. A single cloud over his happy place, a thought that once again, he was just copying his hero, tracing his footsteps, destined to be remembered as the second fox to do something amazing. Luna must have caught him, because she poked him in the chest.

    “You are the first fox to date me, and the first fox… well, let's leave that one alone for now. Where’s your plan for dinner Foxy?” Luna asked, trying to cheer him up. Evan’s angst couldn't hold up against the bunny’s cuteness and he relented

    “Luna… it's 5:50 in the morning…” Evan said, pointing out his window with a smirk.

    “Oh crap, we’re gonna be late for work!” Luna yelled, scrambling back into the room. Evan just smirked and waited. “Wait, false alarm! Chief gave us the day off” Luna yelled from his bedroom, and as she walked out she caught firsthand the smirk on the fox’s muzzle. “You knew the whole time…”

    “Yep”

    “Just wanted to see me scramble?”

    “Definitely.”

    “Understand there will be retribution?”

    “Oh fluff, I only deal in mutually assured destruction.” Evan said, his smile widening, “Anyways, a day off… twice in a row? Chief must have lost his rocker.” Evan said, putting his empty coffee cup down and pouring one for the rabbit.

    “Evan… he’s not crazy… you got shot, you need time to heal.” Luna said, staring him down

    “Tis but a flesh wound.” Evan said, and Luna giggled

    “Quote Donkey Python and the quest for the Holy Quail again, and I’ll stick a holy hand grenade where the sun doesn't shine.” Luna quipped back, trying to match the fox’s comedy. Evan simply laughed

    “Don’t forget to count to three first.” Evan said

    “Evan… seriously… take it easy today.” Luna said, plodding after him as he walked into the small living room, the fourth and final room of the apartment. It was really just a space with a couch and a T.V. that was across from the kitchen and the door, the entire apartment was only the living room kitchen combo, the bedroom, and a bathroom. It wasn’t spacious or fancy, but it met Evan’s needs, and it was home. 

    “So, fluff, I think I figured out what to do today.”

    “What’s that?” Luna asked, following the fox into the living room. She watched as he clicked on his T.V.

    “Predflix and binge watching 'Aardvarks and Rec', how I spend most of my days off anyways.” Evan said, flopping onto his couch.

    “You don’t take days off, you’re a police robot in a fox’s fur.” Luna said, hopping onto the couch and leaning against him.

    “Thats Furbocop to you ma'am” Evan said with a stern face, before breaking into laughter. “I’m done… No more puns I promise.”

    “Good, I was afraid I’d have to arrest you for being a smart-ass…”  Luna said, and Evans ears flopped against his head as he laughed. Evan started queuing up the show, while the bunny grumbled in defeat as she lost the brief war. She knew his comedic side would come back to bite her later, but she didn’t care, she had a fox to use as a pillow…

    Turns out the two had binge watching in common, as episodes seemed to blend together, as the morning came and went. A brief break happened when Evan cooked breakfast, and the bunny complained that his vegetable cooking skills were subpar, he tried to say something around the buga-links he was eating, but she couldn't make out the words. Afterwards, the cheery opening of the show started up once again as the two drifted into the dreamlike state of food-coma. Evan woke up a while later, Luna’s head resting on his chest, the auto-play of Predflix having pushed him ahead an entire season, he looked at the clock and shook his head, he’d been on his couch with Luna for close to ten hours, and through twenty solid episodes of show. Evan sighed and slipped out from under the rabbit, slipping into the bathroom. When he came out, he saw the bunny still asleep on his couch, and went for his phone, calling his intended dinner location to set the reservation. As he went to put his phone away he noticed the voicemail alert blinking. He tapped the icon and Cyn’s voice came to greet him, panicked and worried about last night. Evan swore, and sent Cyn a brief text, explaining that he was fine, but he knew it was way too late, Cyn would have his tail for this one. Evan walked into his room and grabbed a nicer button-up from his closet, as he got dressed he heard the bunny wake up in the other room, and he waltzed out as she was standing up.

“Ready for dinner?” Evan asked, and snickered at the blush that overcame her face, her ears dropping behind her.

“You got dressed up…” Luna said, her blush growing as she suddenly found something interesting on the floor, and it was embarrassment. Evan smiled and walked over.

“I’ll drive to your place, and you can get ready.” Evan said with his signature smile, Luna’s blush fading and being replaced with a smile of her own. Evan walked to where his keys usually were, and noticed them gone, then he began to think about what he had done yesterday. “A...actually on second thought… Cyn has my keys, and my car is still at the station… Guess we take the cruiser?” Evan said with a mock chuckle. Half an hour later Evan was sitting in the driver’s seat of the cruiser when Luna hopped in. She had on an aquamarine skirt that nearly perfectly matched his shirt, and he couldn't help but look at the small grey furred rabbit closer than he usually did. He took in all the little details, the white diamond that started between her eyebrows and went along her head, the tufts of white at the tips of her ears, and even the small flecks of darker grey and black around her muzzle, her fur was amazing to him, just like every other part of her. His violet eyes settled on her crimson ones for a fleeting moment before they both looked away, blushing. Not long after they were on their way, Evan pulling onto the highway and making their way towards the Sahara gate.

“So, you never told me where we were going.”Luna said, her usual tone returned to cocky and slightly sarcastic.

“I told you it was a surprise.” Evan said, smirking as his usual cynicism came through. The two partners had been friends, and the two friends became more. Evan stole a last glance at her as they passed into Sahara and Evan pulled off the highway, pulling in front of a nicer looking restaurant, tucked just out of the way.

“Spintherella’s Cafe, never heard of it before.” Luna said as the two walked in. A rather nice Antelope girl took them to their seats, and gave them menus. Although the whole time Luna looked around slightly confused. “Evan… every couple here is an interspecies couple… What kind of restaurant is this?” Luna asked

“It's the nice kind that doesn't care who you are, look, on back cover of the menu, see their motto?” Evan said, for once happy that his best friend had so many one-night stands and mini relationships. Cyn bragged about this place to no end.

    “Inter-Schminter? That’s their motto?” Luna said aloud, and happened to be overheard by the Antelope girl.

    “You seem a little confused there Ma’am... see, Spintherella’s was made to be a place where nobody is judged for who they want to share a date with. Some places frown upon interspecies relationships, we just say Inter-Schminter, it's none of our business, we are here to make it a good time.” The waitress said. Evan’s ears perked to her conversation, noticing her tone never wavered, the girl wasn’t lying or trying to lie, she really believed in what this place was. As the Antelope took their orders and walked away Luna leaned over to talk to the fox.

    “This place… it's… it's amazing, I never knew anything like this existed… a place where interspecies couples can come without fear of being made fun of.” She said, still looking around in awe. Evan smiled at her amusement

    “I have a friend who… has lots of relationships. He always talked about the place, he said you can see the Palm Hotel lightshow perfectly from here… and so when I reserved our seats… well.” Evan said as he pointed behind the bunny. There in the distance was the shining Hotel, it's palm fronds awash with jade light, making it seem like the beacon of luxury and beauty.

    “Wow, that's actually a beautiful view.” Luna replied, watching as the sun began to set behind the majestic tower. The two received their food and dug in without hesitation, the place wasn’t a let down in atmosphere or dining, and both mammals found an immense appreciation for it. As the two finished, the waitress stopped back by, and put a bowl of ice cream, half topped in carrots, and half in caramel.

    “You guys got noticed by the owner, desert’s on the house.” The waitress said nodding towards the kitchen. Evan and Luna barely caught the hint of a shadow as the mysterious owner ducked back into the kitchen. The two expressed their thanks and Luna scooted around the table to sit next to Evan, both facing the window. The two split the desert as the light show began in earnest, blues and greens swirling across the massive palm fronds, dazzling the night with their hues and luster. Luna leaned into Evan’s arm as they watched.

    “This night is perfect… Nothing in the world could ruin it for me.” Luna said, looking out at the washes of light glittering across the massive palm leaves.

    “I agree Fluff, Couldn't have been any better.” Evan said, and he turned to face Luna. Their eyes met, violet against crimson, and the two began to lean in, their muzzles barely brushing each other before pressing together. Fire raced up and down Evan’s body, it was so much different than when she had been in heat, he felt electricity bloom in his chest and spread outwards as he fell even further for this bunny. When they pulled apart, Evan stared into her eyes “You really know how to take my breath awa--” Evan began, only to be silenced by a resounding boom. Both mammals snapped their heads towards the window, and in the distance they watched as the Palm Hotel, symbol of beauty, spat fire out into the night, the dissipating light of a massive explosion reaching them as they watched one of the massive fronds wilt and begin to fall, the metal wrenching and tearing as the tower began to sag and tilt. Their jaws dropped as they watched in horror, the hotel’s top floors smoked as the fronds fell to the ground hundreds of feet below… both of their phones rang at the same time, and they looked down. Work had caught up to them, and both of them felt this was only the beginning.

A/N: A pretty heavy chapter, with a bit of a twist at the end, the next chapter will have the duo back at work with new challenges. I want to take a moment to give credit to Spintherella ( [ ](http://spintherella.deviantart.com/)[spintherella.deviantart.com/](http://spintherella.deviantart.com/) ) for giving me a ton of inspiration. Their comic titled Inter-Schminter was an amazing read and keeps me waiting on updates, if you haven't checked them out, please do. I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of Blue looks good on You.

And as always

Happy reading!

~Fallen

  


  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml640502557']={"0.0":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!all"},"0.1":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:all"},"0.2":{"dummyText":"all"},"0.3":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.4":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notices"},"0.5":{"dummyText":"notices"},"0.6":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!watch"},"0.7":{"dummyText":"watch"},"0.8":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!feedback"},"0.9":{"dummyText":"feedback"},"0.10":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!correspondence"},"0.11":{"dummyText":"correspondence"},"0.12":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!groups"},"0.13":{"dummyText":"groups"},"0.14":{"dummyToggleClass":"i9:notes,i23:!notes"},"0.15":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.16":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc","dummyText":"all"},"0.17":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notes"},"0.18":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.19":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.20":{"dummyPlural":"notes:Note"},"0.21":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"}} 


	5. Back in blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Blue looks good on You"
> 
> The song the siblings are named for is "9mm and a three piece suit" by Streetlight Manifesto  
> The refrence in this chater is to the amazing [PvtScott](http://pvtscott.deviantart.com)  and his character Coywire from "TWHC"   
> Happy Reading!

“Steve took three or four, Heather took more, lit a cigarette, now they're walking out the door with a semi-automatic and a ski mask on, they look to one another and they say to themselves what fun.”

    Luna stared in disbelief at the sheer amount of mammals in the precinct. It seemed that the entirety of precinct one had come to the Sahara Square precinct. The smaller police station was crammed to the brim as her and Evan arrived, and more officers only poured in. Finally a Dingo stepped out in front of the crowd.

    “Alright everybody. Prelim reports are coming in from the officers and first responders on the ground. We had a 10-80 report at 7:15 and things went downhill from there. ZFD said they found no evidence of accident… this was an intentional explosion, which means we have a possible terrorist case on our hands. we dispatched Sahara’s forensics, but our kits aren't the best, so we called in Precinct one for backup. Your chief was nice enough to lend us your help, so, my name is Major Reyes, I'll be heading the efforts to find the mammals behind this. I have case assignments, as given by Chief Bogo.” The Dingo said before reading off a list of names Luna stole a glance at Evan, who was watching attentively, she snapped her head back forwards as their names were called. “Vulpes, Praxis, I've got you two doing on-site ID, looking for any leads” the Dingo said before finishing his briefing, and dismissing everyone. Evan and Luna made their way to their cruiser and drove towards the hulk of the Palm Hotel. The once great tower now sagged to the side, several of the fronds damaged from the blast. The hotel had been evacuated, but the report put the initial casualties in the dozens, with more injured. ZFD and ZPD were able to help get people out, but they couldn't save everyone. Luna tried to shake the jitters she had, Evan must have caught on, because he called out to her as he drove them across the brightly lit highway.

    “Fluff, your first week has had more action than my first year.” Evan said, a twinge of a joke hidden behind the words, although Luna didn't feel it.

    “I… I'm not so sure that's a good thing foxy… I mean, getting shot at on my first day, then now… a terrorist attack… I… I never saw these things happen when I was a thief. I got in, stole, and left… all this aftermath… it's… taxing.” Luna said, choosing her words carefully. She expected long days with Evan, keeping the peace, maybe the occasional crook or bit of action, but this was insanity to her. She tried to clear her head, wondering what she had got herself into briefly… but shaking the thought from her head. She joined because Evan had believed in her, and nobody had done that before, she joined to make herself better, and to help people… so that's what she would do. Luna put on her best determined face, and she felt a little swell in her chest. She was going to find whoever was responsible for this, and she would put them away, this was her city now, and she planned to take care of it. Evan remained quiet as they drove through the night, and as they pulled into the parking lot of the Palm Hotel. Debris littered the area, and wherever there wasn't chunks of twisted metal, there were forensics teams, and police cars. Luna spotted the familiar P1 on the back of her precincts team and her and Evan walked off to meet them. There were three scrawny looking wolves, and one rather tough looking pig, and as they stepped up, the pig’s muzzle brightened

    “Evan! You’re a sight for sore eyes, did they put you on this too?” The pig asked, hobbling over and hoof-bumping Evans fist. Evan gave a weak smile in return.

    “Ronnie, been a while… Yeah… I was in disbelief when I got the call, I can't believe someone would do something like this. Did you guys sniff anything out?” Evan asked, and Luna looked at the others, the wolves putting their noses as close as possible without contaminating the evidence, as she briefly tuned out Evans conversation.

    “-- you seriously got shot? Jeez, these Blue Suns sound like some scary mammals… I'm glad you're okay, but hey, you never introduced me, is this your new partner?” The pig asked looking to Luna. Luna snapped out of her daze once again, and extended a paw.

    “Luna Praxis” she said, shaking his hoof

    “I see you're the one they make babysit pointy-face over here.” The pig said, and Luna laughed as Evan spun around

    “Hey hey hey, I thought we agreed not to bring out academy names.” Evan chirped and Luna laughed harder.

    “pointy face?” she started, and the other two managed to spout out the words

    “Drill instructor” together. Their jubilation served as a momentary relief from the sheer devastation around them, but as the laughs faded, the world creeped back in, dark, and unforgiving.

    “So, what's the report so far?” Evan asked, returning to his assertiveness and on the job attitude.

    “Explosive used was a IED, most likely made from industrial explosive, it has the same blast profile as demolition work, which means our bomber knew what they were doing.” The pig said, before pulling out a notepad. “Doesn't stop there though. Traces of fertilizers, and a healthy dose of homemade napalm… this was meant to be messy.” The pig finished, and turned to his two partners who were taking notes, and packing up their equipment.

    “Any security footage?” Luna asked, pulling out her notes.

    “You’d have to ask Technical Forensics, we’re just the blast team. They set up in the lobby.”

    “Can do, thanks for the help Ronnie.” Evan said as he turned away from them. Luna was about to follow when Ronnie called out

    “By the way Evan, Aér Mammal No. 4? Did you get called in off a date or something?” Ronnie joked

    “I curse you, and your nose. Keep looking for clues Ron.” Evan said, his ears snapped back as he hid his embarrassment. Luna smiled as a blush tinted her fur, but followed close behind her partner. As they walked in, Luna was taken back by the grandeur of the Hotel Lobby, it was absolutely amazing, despite having the evidence of a panicked evacuation. Papers and other random objects lay strewn around as they were dropped by mammals as they hurried out of the building, Luna bent down to pick up a paper and scanned over it.

    Sixth Annual Re-unification Event

    In a little less than two weeks, it will be the sixth anniversary of the closure of the Night Howler exposures in our city. Animalia is hosting the celebration of Predator and Prey coming together in the aftermath of such a dark time. The celebration will star DJ Coywire making a triumphant return, with guest Star and singer Gazelle. Mammals of every species and all ages are welcome! We hope to see you at Zootopia Stadium for Animalia’s Re-unification celebration!

    Luna let the paper fall and followed Evan over to a group of technicians. Luna saw a glint of metal and walked off, leaving Evan to deal with the boring part of the job. She walked towards a doorframe, the glint reflecting off a small piece of metal embedded in the top. Luna pulled an evidence bag from her belt, and dashed at the door frame. She slammed into the frame feet first, and propelled herself upwards, turning and snagging the metal as she completed her arc, having bounced off the wall to gain height. She rolled into the fall. And came up holding the small baggie, and the metallic object in it. She held the small object up to her face, and saw it was a tiny camera, like the ones used when ZPD staked out a building. She ran back to Evan with the evidence, and he snapped his head towards her as he heard her quick footsteps

    “Luna, what's wrong?” He called, and she saw his hand slip down to his hip with practiced ease.

    “Nothing, nothing! I think I found a clue.” Luna called, pulling out her small bag, she handed it to one of the Otters working on a ZPD laptop. He looked it over a few times then set it on the desk

    “Well, It’s a lot nicer than a hobby item, whoever put this in had lots of money, and wanted to see what was going on in the entrance, It’s probably the Hotel’s.” The otter said, pulling a thin cable out of a bag he plugged it into a port on the small camera, and plugged the other end into his computer. A video feed opened up,and began playing on the screen, it showed whatever the Otter pointed at, but the words “Camera two: signal lost” blinked in the bottom corner.

    “Well, it may have caught whoever came in here and set the explosives, we can comb for people with bags, can you rewind to the beginning?” Evan asked.

    “Actually… no… that’s what’s odd, it's on live broadcast, it's sending the footage somewhere… I… I think someone may be watching us.” the otter said, pulling up a map of the city. He plugged in a bunch of numbers and three red circles appeared on the screen, they began to expand, and finally they all touched each other, overlapping on one spot. “Whoever it is, that’s where the feed is going. Looks like a development site in Tundratown, building under construction, I think you two just found a lead!” the Otter said chittering loudly to his partners as they began frantically typing and examining the camera.

    “That… is techno-wizardry… little disconcerting they could track it so fast…” Evan quipped “You wanna check it out?” He asked, looking down at her with a smile. Luna gave him a cheeky grin and took off

    “Last one to the car has to call it in!” She yelled, getting a solid head start on the fox. 

    Minutes later, the grumbling fox finished explaining their check up to the exhausted sounding Dingo on the other end while Luna drove the massive cruiser down the highway. She absentmindedly looked at the fold out pedals that popped out of the dash to make her able to drive, and she thanked Subaroaru for considering mammals her size in police work… that rabbit a few years back probably got a lot of things changed for mammals like her. As they drove into the tunnel connecting Zootopia hottest and coldest district they drove through the water gate. The thin, neverending waterfall in between the two districts acted as a sort of heat blocker. The water absorbed the heat and kept it from escaping into Tundratown, but also prevented the frigid air from cooling the area on the other side of the gate, it turned out to be a marvel of mammal engineering, but in Luna's eyes, most of the city was a marvel anyways.

    “Hey Luna… there's something I've been meaning to ask you… I was gunna do it at dinner… but we got interrupted.” She sped up a little as they headed towards the location on their GPS, and as they pulled up, they were welcomed with a half built building covered in ice drips from the highway above.

    “Well, this place looks friendly…” Evan grumbled, grabbing a jacket from behind his seat, he slipped the insulated coat on over his uniform, and looked over to her “You ready Fluff?” He asked.

    “As ready as we’re gunna get. I say we slip in from the back, or the roof, it's where mammals least expect it.” Luna said, looking at the building like it was one of her old marks. She analysed every way to get to the roof, and briefly cursed her keeping her suit at home.

    “Fluff… I know I may be super-fox and all… but I’m not a master jewel thief like you were. Foxes such as myself do not simply… get… to the roof unless stairs are involved.” Evan said, his eyes wide as he stared at the three story building, and it's ice covered outer wall. Luna looked at the wall, and spotted the small frozen over light fixture, she sprinted forwards and grabbed a light pole, she spun around it, feeling the familiar force of her own momentum propel her in a circle. She released at the last second, slamming into a stop sign mere feet away. The cold and frozen sign creaked as the stubborn metal bent back and for a split second it hung motionless, then it sprang forwards, and Luna flew through the air, winking at the dumbstruck Fox as she passed over him. She braced herself as she impacted the wall, slipping down until she caught herself on the frozen light, nearly two stories off the ground. 

    “Luna are you insane?!” Evan yelled up at her

    “Come on. I used to do this all the time.” She yelled before a loud creak made her ears stand straight up. She looked down as cracks spider webbed out from the light, the ice began to shatter. The light began to bend, and Luna panicked, she jumped as hard as she could, aiming for the roof, but the force shattered the light fixture, sending it clattering to the ground. Luna felt the rush of air as she grasped for the edge, then the sickening realization hit her that she didn't have her usual gear, she lacked the gloves that gave her grip. Her paws grasped at the ice covered ledge, but quickly lost purchase, Luna barely had time to shout as she slipped, and felt the ground rushing up to meet her. She tried to tuck into the fall, and roll with it, but as she turned she saw she was far too close. She mentally braced for the impact, but she felt something slam into her ribs, she saw a blur of red, before she hit the ground, albeit she felt a soft warm cushion under her. They skidded across the ice, and as they came to a rest, she felt the Fox under her groan.

    “Told you… you were crazy.” He said, wrapping his arms around her, and she instantly felt a sense of calm and safety. Luna laying on top of him, both of them panting into the air, each creating little puffs of white with every breath.

    “You...you caught me…” Luna said, her heart hammering in her chest.

    “Couldn't just leave you hanging there.” Evan said, sitting up with the Bunny in his lap. 

    “You saved me, and just like that I hate you.”  Luna said, tapping the end of the fox's nose. The fox smiled and pulled her to her feet

    “Come on fluff, we have a lead to investigate, but let's use the front door this time.” Evan said, walking over to the frosted door. He looked at Luna, and they both drew their tranquilizer pistols. Evan tried the door, and the metal door swung open with a creak, icy vapor pouring out. Luna stepped in first, she was the smaller target, and hard to notice, she looked around the room as Evan slipped in behind her.

    “Clear” she whispered as she stepped past scaffolding, and stacked buckets of paint. Evan followed close behind, pulling his standard issue flashlight and attaching it to his gun. Luna took a moment to do the same, Evan then fiddled with his light and it dimmed and turned to a muted red. Luna knew the light was useless to her, but with night vision like Evans, he might as well be holding a streetlight, he would be able to see things long before her. The two worked their way through the building, finding nothing but construction equipment. Luna was ready to call the room they were in clear, but as she turned her foot caught in something. She looked down to see a wire, painted black, and covered up as to remain inconspicuous. She motioned to Evan that she had found a clue, and she began to trace the wire along the floor. It took them back into the room they came from and to a wall, at the bottom of the wall, the wire seemed to dip under the wall, instead of going into it like a normal one would. Luna and Evan inspected the wall, and they noticed that at either end, there were no corners in the base trim.

    “Evan… the wall isn't a wall, it's a fake, there's more building behind this. Evan nodded, and began to look for any hints as to how to get to the other side. Luna searched the nearby machinery, and found a remote hidden in a bucket, when she clicked the button the wall began to move, and she watched Evan yelp in surprise, training his gun on the wall. Luna smirked and punched him on the arm

    “Come on scaredy fox.” she joked, as light spilled from the other side of the wall

    “I’m never going to live that down will I?” He replied and she chuckled

    “Not a chance.” She said and moved into the room on the other side. Two computers sat in the middle of a lit up room, a corkboard on the other wall had several pictures of the Palm Hotel, and a table nearby had an assortment of weapons on it.

    “Fluff… We found the jackpot.” Evan called, moving towards the computers, he looked them over before pulling out his phone. Meanwhile, Luna began to investigate the rest of the room, she snapped pictures of the items as she walked.

    “Fluff, my phone wont dial, I have no signal, will you call this in?” Evan called from across the room, before she heard a loud thunk from the other side of the building. Luna looked at Evan, who had his pistol in hand, then back at her phone, the readout showing no bars.

    “We have to get to the cruisers radio.” Luna whispered, as the voices grew louder, the two cops ran for the wall, but just as they reached it, it started to move. Evan skidded to a stop and ducked beneath a table, and Luna followed suit. Seconds later two hulking moose walked in chattering away

    “Wanna watch it again?” One of the moose said, it's voice undoubtedly female

    “Heather… it's been eight times, how many times can you really enjoy watching mammals running?” the other voice replied in the deeper tones of a male.

    “Oh come on~ brother, you never let me do anything fun.” the female moose called once again

    “I let you push the button, you can’t say that wasn’t fun… but fine, go watch your running.” The male said, as he walked into Luna’s sight. The moose was massive compared to her and Evan, and he moved with such grace and confidence, that Luna could just sense danger from him. He walked to the table of weapons and began to inspect them as the sister gleefully sat at the computer. She clicked and the sounds of an explosion could be heard, followed by screams.

    “I’m so glad you put those camera’s up… It's soooooo much more than running you know. The look of panic on all those predator’s faces? It almost makes me want to get up and dance, just look at how afraid they are… stupid chompers.” The female moose said with a melodic giggle that made shivers run down Luna’s spine

    “Heather… you and your obsession with predators is seriously weird…” The brother said, and as Luna watched them, Evan began to crawl under the table towards the exit. Luna followed, and as they reached the end of the table, mere feet from the exit the sister spoke again.

    “Hey Steve, can I kill them now?” She asked, the glee in her tone shifting up sharply

    “Aww, you ruined the fun, they thought we didn't know they were here.” Ice ran down Luna’s spine as the two moose turned to look at the table they were under.

    “Too bad I can’t use any of the fancy guns they left us… just the pellet guns… although as fun as it is to watch them go, I’ll let you take this one.” The brother said before Evan looked at her then ducked out from under the table

    “Wait wait wait.” Evan called

    “Ooh it's that one cop from T.V.!” Heather called

    “No it's not, it's just another fox.” Steve called, leveling the dart pistol at Evan 

    “Well, one, ouch, I tried pretty hard to get to being a cop, and two, if you’re gonna kill me, just tell me one thing first.” Evan said, as Luna watched him jerk his tail up and down, he was tapping out a code. Luna wracked her brain to remember morse.

    “Fine, what’s the worst he could ask.” Steve said, sitting on the table, keeping the gun aimed at him. Luna watched as he tapped

    “W…A”

    “I…T” Luna began to get the idea, and she prepared to take off, if Evan had a plan, she would be ready for it.

    “How is it that you moose use a computer?” Evan called, and the sister made a cheering noise.

    “Oh! It's actually pretty simple, you see--” she began before Evan became a blur. Steve had no chance to pull the trigger before Evan had already fired his tranq pistol. Both Evan and Luna knew a single dart wouldn't take out either of the tremendously sized moose siblings, but as time seemed to slow Luna watched Evan aim high. His dart careened into the light fixture and the room was bathed in darkness a split second later. Luna felt Evans paw grab her arm roughly as she heard the firing of Steve’s dart gun.

    “Steve, what did I tell you about letting them get away!” Heather called in her unbearably high pitched laughing tone.

    “Just sniff them out Heather, that fox has the advantage in the dark.” Steve called back, but Evan had already dragged Luna out the door and they were sprinting through the dark hallways. Evan all but dragged Luna as she inwardly cursed her lack of night vision, although it didn't last long, as seconds later they burst through a door into the light of the sunrise. A thought passed Luna's mind that if their dinner had not been interrupted, her and Evan would probably be on their way to work right now. However, that train of thought didn't last long...

    “Run for the car!” Interrupted her thoughts as Evan yelled, sprinting for their cruiser. Luna complied, taking off as fast as she could, her strong legs making her fly across the icy road as if she were gliding rather than running. She bounded up, and skidded over the hood of the car, climbing into the driver's seat as Evan dove into the passenger seat. Night Howler pellets slammed against the car as Evan dove in, the two siblings had made it outside, and the brother was firing at the car as the sister ran around the back of the building. Luna threw the key in the ignition and slammed on the gas as the cruiser spun in the snow, she wrenched the wheel and the car skidded in a half circle before finding purchase and shooting forwards. Just as they cleared the block, Luna saw a larger car speed onto the road, and it quickly began to gain on them.

    “Fluff I hope you can drive a lot faster than this!” Evan yelled as he fumbled for the radio.

    “Put on your damn seatbelt then!” Luna yelled, flooring the pop-out accelerator and hitting a turn. She watched Evan fumble for his belt before sliding into the door as she drifted the cruiser around a curve.

    “This is Officer Vulpes we have a 11-55 two armed moose are following our car in high speed pursuit!” Evan yelled, slamming the buckle in with his other paw.

    “Copy that Officer Vulpes, can you give us a location?” The dispatch voice called and Evan frantically checked the GPS

    “Heading northbound on Glacia, and towards Ridgeline road!” Evan yelled before he noticed that the other car was gone. “Good job Fluff, I think you lost them!” He said as the rabbit kept speeding forwards

    “We aren't out of the fire yet” Luna said as she hit the intersection for Ridgeline. She turned onto the thankfully empty road and gunned it up and onto the ridge overlooking one of Tundratown’s public parks. The pine and evergreen trees in the park made the usually bustling district of Zootopia seem a bit more natural and secluded for some residents. Evan and Luna didn’t get much time to admire the scenery as they came up on an intersection, Luna barely saw the flash of the moose sibling’s car before it was too late. Against all odds they had been beaten to the intersection and the other car hit them in the side with a sickening crunch, Luna felt the explosive release of the airbag as the sound of shearing metal assaulted her ears. She was vaguely aware of the cruiser spinning out of control before another jolt shook the car. Luna tried to see out of bleary eyes as she felt the car begin to tilt backwards... she slowly put two and two together as the weight of the car shifted further. The moose had T-boned them and they had spun through the railing and were hanging over the drop to the park below.

    “Luna!” she heard Evan yell as the car tipped… There was a fleeting moment of freefall before the cruiser slammed into the ground dozens of feet below with a massive impact, this time there was no airbag to protect Luna, and she felt her head glance off the steering wheel as the car landed back end first on the ground. Luna groaned as her head rang, stars danced in her vision as the world blurred in and out, and she fought to stay conscious, then the car began to teeter, and finally tipped, crashing down on it's roof, the impact stealing the last shred of consciousness that Luna had, leaving only the dark rushing in to greet her.

  


  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml641780992']={"0.0":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!all"},"0.1":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:all"},"0.2":{"dummyText":"all"},"0.3":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.4":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notices"},"0.5":{"dummyText":"notices"},"0.6":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!watch"},"0.7":{"dummyText":"watch"},"0.8":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!feedback"},"0.9":{"dummyText":"feedback"},"0.10":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!correspondence"},"0.11":{"dummyText":"correspondence"},"0.12":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!groups"},"0.13":{"dummyText":"groups"},"0.14":{"dummyToggleClass":"i9:notes,i23:!notes"},"0.15":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.16":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc","dummyText":"all"},"0.17":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notes"},"0.18":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.19":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.20":{"dummyPlural":"notes:Note"},"0.21":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"}} 


	6. lgarniger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan finds himself in a slippery situation, and fear and dread can be just as powerful as the freezing wind or blinding snow. 
> 
> [](http://catdragon4.deviantart.com/art/Chief-Bogo-Wow-I-m-impressed-Emoticon-628328190) Parking duty, nuff said 
> 
> Chapter Six of "Blue looks good on you" 
> 
> Double dedication chapter!!! the first refrence is to the ever amazing artist [RareWhoRoastBeast](http://rarewhoroastbeast.deviantart.com) and the second shoutout is a slightly late congratulations to [Cimar-WildeHopps](http://cimar-wildehopps.deviantart.com) on his 1,000,000 viewer milestone. Keep up the good work both of you.

“Luna!” Evan yelled as the squad car finally tipped backwards, and Evan felt his gut wrench as freefall hammered it up into his throat. The sickening crunch of the car hitting the ground, coupled with the impact jarring him to the bone, settled his stomach as he instinctively tried to curl into a ball from the pain. As fate would have it, the ordeal wasn’t over yet, and the car slammed backwards onto it's roof, leaving Evan dangling from his seat in a daze. Evan looked over at his partner, and watched as small drops of red splattered onto the roof from the thin line marring the usually pristine white diamond on her forehead. In his daze he thought the sound of the drops was calming, and he thought the red reminded him of his own fur. Evan briefly imagined his partner as a fox…a beautiful red fox... but then he began to regain focus, and panic rose in his stomach.

“Fluff!” He called out to her unmoving form as he struggled against his own seatbelt. “Fluff talk to me!” He yelled, his paws finding his buckle and releasing it. He cried out as his head met the roof and he crumpled into a heap, picking himself up slowly as his paw pads ground against the broken glass. “Luna! Luna come on, wake up!” He called, shaking his head clear and gently releasing her belt and bringing her down to the roof. He looked at the cut on her forehead, as well as the swelling, thinking she must have hit the steering wheel incredibly hard. It was then that Evan began to feel the biting chill of Tundratown, it was just after sunrise, which meant the snow machines were about to kick in to give the District it's morning snowstorm… and he and Fluff were right in the middle of it. Evan made sure Luna was safely laid out before he dragged himself out of the broken window. He inspected the sorry state of the car, before looking up the sheer cliff they had just fallen down. At the top stood two figures, a male and female moose… Evan bared his teeth and reached for  his gun, but his holster was empty, just as ping caught his ears and a splash of blue hit the ground in front of him… they were shooting at him, of course they were shooting at him. Evan dove into the snow, feeling the sharp pain of the cold ripping through his paws and fur. He crawled back into the car, over the broken glass and grabbed Luna, he carefully pulled her out of the car as he tried to get the trunk to open. When the battered metal finally gave, he grabbed the extra coat and the single tranq gun, he considered looking for the tranquilizer rifle, but everything had been thrown astray, and another spot of blue bloomed on the car in front of him. Evan scrambled back and grabbed the unconscious bunny before he limped into the woods as fast as he could, carrying her with him. Evan heard the calls of the two moose from the ridge as he disappeared into the trees, and snow began to fall in earnest. The cold began to bite into Evan as he realized his thin coat wouldn't even be enough to survive the freezing temperatures of Tundratown. Evan had his mind set on getting to the park entrance, it couldn't have been more than a mile away, he knew he could make it. Evan began to power forward, the rabbit cradled in his arms, wrapped in the extra coat, as his own tattered one blew around him in the wind of the approaching storm. He could feel the rabbit shiver in his arms as red dripped off of her and onto the pristine snow. Evan tore a strip off his own ripped coat and wrapped it around her head and the cold began to seep in from the new hole in his coat. The cold began to spread from inside Evan too, however this cold was far… far… worse. This cold was the sheer cold of fear, and it gripped Evan’s heart tight as he forced himself to stumble through the snow. Evan stumbled forwards, the trees impassive to his struggle as he dragged his numb feet through the knee-high snow of Tundratown.

“Don’t worry Luna… i'm gonna get us out of here” Evan said as he gritted his teeth against the cold. All he had to do was keep moving, and keep moving he did, each step bringing new snow to sink into, each moment bringing new snow to fall on him, each breath filling his lungs with frigid air… but Evan fought on. Within a minute Evan couldn't feel his footpaws, and he swore as he kept pushing

“Only a mile… only a mile… only a mile” Evan said with each ragged breath, the rabbit in his arms shivered more and more with every step, and he felt his energy fading fast. The adrenaline of the crash wearing off, leaving him with nothing but the cold. Evan struggled to keep moving, the cold only seeping into his skin, and deeper still as he trudged on. Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like an eternity as Evan focused all his energy into putting one foot in front of the other. Evan stared ahead into the cloud of swirling white, and shapes danced in his vision, “Hey, Help! We need help!” Evan called as he quickened his pace, hoping for any sign of life, but the words that reached him only set him on edge

    “Oh we’ll help you along, both you and the bunny cop.” Evan heard and he leveled the tranquilizer pistol at the sound. He fired into the wind and snow and he heard thunks as the darts embedded in a tree in front of him

    “What's wrong Evan? Forgetting what’s real?” the voice called, and he saw a flicker of red fur. Evan shook his head, now was the worst time to start going crazy. Evan ground his teeth as the biting wind reached a new fervor, and whipped snow and ice into his face. He felt his eyes water against the pain as he held the bunny closer, trying to keep the smaller mammal warm. No more disembodied voices called to him, and no more hallucinations plagued his vision, because he only looked at one thing… Luna. Evan kept going, his legs screaming in protest, his arms numb from the weight of his partner, and his energy draining fast. The snow of the morning storm was a constant in Tundratown, and it made every step a new hell for Evan who struggled to keep pushing. Evan tried to focus on moving, but only one thing occupied his brain.

“Save Luna.” 

    A mere matter of minutes later Evans vision began to swim, the freezing temperature sapping what little strength he had left, tears frozen to his fur as he futilely tried to keep moving. His head pounded from the crash, his ribs ached, and his right leg had shooting pains in it. He had ice on his face, tears in his eyes, and a single thought crossed his mind, one that set the icy grip of fear on his heart once more.

“I’m going to die…” He mumbled aloud, blearily looking around as he shuffled forwards, inch by inch. Evan felt the icy grip of terror surround him, before another thought blew the feelings away. A sense of warmth bloomed in his chest as he whispered to himself.

“No. I will not give up… I refuse to let myself die here. I refuse to let Luna die here!” Evan yelled the last part, screaming his rage to the trees as his strength flowed back into him. Evan trudged through the snow, holding the bunny tighter to him than before, a sense of warmth spreading across his body. His shivering stopped, the cold fell away, and Evan began to feel heat. He huffed in the cold air as the warmth seemed to become unbearable, but he ignored it and kept moving, soon the heat felt like a burn all over his body, and he only hugged the rabbit tighter.  However, the false heat of hypothermia began to win, and Evan stumbled, dropping to his knees, he tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't budge, the heat still clouded his brain and he called out as his vision began to darken

“Luna… i'm right here Luna… we’re gonna be okay… I promise.” Evan said, hot tears staining his fur as the last of his will drained away. “I’m so sorry Luna… I'm… so tired…its so cold… I… I’m just going to rest for a second… then… I’ll...” He began, but never finished… his words trailing away as he fell forwards, blanketing the rabbit with his body, his words mere whispers as his strength left him. The crash, and the cold robbed him of his consciousness, and he slipped into the black comfort of sleep. 

* * *

  


  _Blinding white light filled his vision in every direction, there was nothing there, only himself. Evan looked down at his paws, at the black fur around them, at the claws hidden just within. He looked out across the endless white, but this time, there was something there… a shape, blurry and distant filled his vision, and Evan felt an uncontrollable urge to go to this shape. He began to run, as fast as his legs could carry him, but he never grew closer, the shape remained distant. He shouted and fought, and ran harder, feeling burning all over his body, but the shape remained distant. Evan renewed his vigor, pushing himself through the burning and the shape began to clear, and he saw the outline of a grey rabbit, her back to him. He tried to call out, but his voice made no sound, he tried to reach for her, but he couldn’t move. He wanted to get to her, to hold her, to be with her. He needed to be with her, his partner, his friend, his bunny. A single word raced through him, and he felt his entire body broil as this word clawed it's way to his muzzle, he felt nothing other than the overwhelming urge to scream it out, and when it reached his muzzle he screamed it as loud as he could, running as fast as he could, reaching out for her, he screamed…_

* * *

  


“Luna!” Evan yelled, his eyes bolting open as he flung himself into a sitting position. Pain washed over him and a series of rapid beeps caught his attention, through heaving breaths he looked around the room, and noticed he was in a hospital. A tall oryx nurse sped into the room with a worried look on her face

“Oh, you’re awake! Gave me quite the scare when your EKG went off like that.” She said before grabbing a glass with water in it. “Here we go, lay back down, your body has been through a lot, you need rest, you got lucky, you were almost a fox-cicle out there.” the Nurse said, her same calming tone. Evan succumbed to the pain and let himself back slowly, laying down.

    “Is my partner okay?” Evan asked, Luna still the main thought on his mind.

    “The bunny that was brought in with you is stable, she took quite the hit to the head, but no sign of concussion, which is quite lucky.” the nurse said, handing the glass of water over to Evan, and he drank it, relishing the feeling of liquid in his throat.

    “Can I see her?” Evan asked, pushing himself to a sitting position again

    “Listen here fluffy tail, you've been asleep for thirty-eight hours, as far as ‘i'm concerned you aren't leaving that bed, you are going to take your medicine and recover, and If you’re good, we can go see the bunny in 113.” The nurse said, and she tugged the covers, her hands blurring as she folded them with surgical precision, expertly tucking Evan into the bed so tightly that he couldn't move his legs.

    “I...what… wait… how did you do that?” Evan asked, his eyes wide as he struggled to move his legs.

    “Trust me, everyone placed in my care leaves fully healed.” The Oryx said, and Evan tried to scoot away. She left the room with a cheerful call, and Evan pulled the covers off of him, slipping off the bed. Evan yelled as he sunk to the ground, pins and needles filling his feet, due to him not standing in over a day. He looked over at the EKG as it blipped a yellowish color, and as he calmed himself, it turned green and emitted a peaceful blipping noise. Evan tugged at the electrode on his chest, and the machine made a buzzing noise

    “This is gunna piss her off…” Evan mumbled as he took a deep breath and yanked the cord. A piercing long beep filled the air as the EKG flatlined and Even limped towards the door, he opened it and managed to start moving down the hallway as a blue light flashed above his door. Just as he reached the corner he saw the Oryx nurse stomp into the room, Evan slunk around the corner and looked for 113. He spotted the room and as he moved towards it he stopped to steady himself on the wall. His side ached, his feet were sore and stiff, and his head throbbed worse than a hangover. However, Evan needed to be in that room… he needed to make sure she was okay… he already thought he lost his best friend once… then they became something more, and he couldn't afford to lose her again. Evan hobbled down the hall to the room, and as he put his paw on the handle a hoof came down on his shoulder.

    “Now what did I say about leaving your bed?!” Came the voice, and Evans ears drooped.

    “Ma’am I will have you arrested for disturbing the peace…” Evan grumbled and he heard a snort… ice ran down his spine… Oryx don't make that noise, Buffalo do. 

    “Really Vulpes? I'm sure she would end up pardoned considering it was a direct order to her. From me.” The bellowing voice of chief Bogo called. Evan cursed his timing, his luck, and his injuries as he slowly swiveled to face the nurse and the chief.

    “I uh… was going for a walk?” Evan quipped, before mentally slapping himself, he was a fox, and that was the best he could do? Evan tucked his ears back as he waited, the Chiefs face a passive emotional monolith of nigh impregnability. 

    “Well? Why are you standing here? Go see her, it's more convenient to talk to you both anyways.”  The chief boomed, and he turned away to look at a clipboard, but Evan saw it, the barest hint of a smile on the grumpy Buffalo’s face. Evan gave a salute and turned to open the door, Evan wasn't sure what he expected but

    “Who let his fluffy ass out of bed?” Definitely was not what he was expecting.

    “Nice to see you too partner…” Evan mumbled, but he saw the smile on her face, and the relief behind it. The bunny had a bandage over her eyebrow, which Evan briefly thought matched his own scar. Other than that she seemed to have taken less of a beating than he did. Evan walked to the small chair and sat, the Nurse fussing over him briefly, before she left, leaving the two of them in the room with Bogo.

    “First, you two did a good job. We recovered the evidence bags from your cruiser, and we sent a team to the building you went to scout. The two perpetrators were absent, but we got information about what happened. The two you ran into are Steve and Heather Elch. Two criminals notorious for their indifference to the crime. They mostly get hired out by crime Lords for tough jobs. Thanks to some previous… acquaintances, we were able to find this information out. As for the evidence on scene, it connects them to the Palm Hotel bombing, as well as their employer… the Blue Suns.” The chief said, holding a case file.

    “The Blue Suns? What would an anti-predator gang get from blowing up the hotel?” Luna asked.

    “We don't know, but we plan to find out as soon as possible--”

    “We’re on it chief!” Luna interjected, and the chiefs face turned sour.

    “Which brings me to point number two. You're both on parking duty until further notice.” The chief said, curt and dry, much like everything else he said.

    “What?!” Evan yelled, “Why?”

    “Because every time you leave my building I have to collect you from the Hospital Vulpes. I will not have an injured officer endangering themselves further. Am I clear?”

    “But chief we--”

    “I said am I clear, not argue your case” the chief said, before he sighed. “Now get some rest both of you. Your injuries aren't severe enough to keep you out of this, you have parking duty tomorrow.” and as abruptly as he started, the chief ended, and he walked out the door. Evan sighed and practicality deflated against Luna's bedside.

    “Well… that could have gone better…” Evan groaned and he felt a hand on him. He looked up and there was one of the best sights he’d seen all week staring back at him. Luna’s crimson eyes locked onto his, and they had a playful happiness hidden in them.

    “How do you feel? When I woke up they said you were still unconscious.” Luna said, and part of Evan cringed. He had hoped for the perfect movie-like scene where he waltzed in and woke her up… turns out he was the one sleeping in.

    “Well, I feel like I tried to drive off a cliff backwards… then carry a bunny a mile through a Tundratown blizzard.” Evan said, grabbing her paw in his, and Luna moved her muzzle to his. Evan felt a wash of relief roll over him as their muzzles met. There was nothing else in the world besides the feeling of a bunny pressed to his muzzle, and the taste of her lips on his, her scent filled his nose, and the outside world became fuzzy, so fuzzy that he didn't hear the angry yell from down the hall, nor the footsteps approaching quickly. However, he did notice when the door to the room slammed open.

    “Evan Ignis Vulpes! I'm glad your okay! Because I'm going to kill you myself!” The voice shouted as a Cheetah dressed as a bartender slammed his way into the room and marched directly to Evan. Evan's eyes widened as he saw his friend approaching and he began to look for a way to escape the impending disaster.

    “Hey Cyn, I… I can explain….wait...no no, no.” Evan yelled as the Cheetah pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him off of the chair he was in. Evan felt relief until the voice in his ear made his fur stand on end.

    “If you ever scare me this badly again, I will break your legs and keep you at home reading  Dr. WhoRoastBeast stories to you until you’re better.” Cyn said, and Evan shivered. Cyn was a fun cheetah, but he got a bit...overprotective sometimes. Evan tried to laugh it off, but the cheetah’s hold on him was too tight, and when he was finally set down he painstakingly massaged his side.

    “I'm sorry Cyn, it comes with the job…” Evan muttered and he saw Cyns frown deepen.

    “You come into my bar… get drunk without a reason… then disappear for two days, and I get a call that you’re in the hospital? Not to mention in your drunken stupor I think I figured out that she rejected you!” Cyn yelled and gave Luna a death glare, one she returned with her own.

    “Rejected him? Listen here Spots! I don't know who you are but if you say one more thing about Evan I will have you in cuffs before you can--”

    “Nope! Both of you stop. We are absolutely not doing this.” Evan called, cutting the bunny off as she was almost nose to nose with Cyn, sanding on the edge of the bed. The two looked at him with fire in their eyes. “Cyn, meet Luna… my partner… and… my girlfriend. Luna meet Cyn, my best friend and my adoptive worrywort brother.”

    “Your brother is a cheetah?” Luna muttered with confusion

    “He’s adopted. My family took him in when we were young… He… well… it's not my place to tell the story.” Cyn began with a grin, but it faded as he recalled just why Evan grew up in his family's house, and not his own. Evan bit back the surge of memories, now wasn't the time to deal with them.

    “When I was young, my mother died, and my father kind of lost it… So I stayed at Cyns house, and then the next night I did again, and again… and my father never came looking for me… I didn't understand at the time, so Cyn’s parents took me in… I effectively lived next door for the rest of my childhood, and I owe his parents everything… especially the most over-protective tail chaser in town.” Evan said, trying to twist the words into anything happier than what they were… but also his tone made it clear the story was over, and he wasn't going to talk about it longer. Luna seemed to catch on first, as she looked away but Cyn’s face grew dark, and Evan knew he was thinking of what had happened all those years ago. Evan thought of it occasionally, but now was not the time.

    “Well, I’m glad you’re okay, and I guess I’ll tolerate the bunny.” Cyn said with a massive grin, however he leaned over to Luna and Evan could hear him whisper “However, if you hurt this fox, I’ll find you.” He said, and Evan clapped a paw to his face.

    “I’m not a kit, you can stop trying to maul my date.” Evan muttered as he watched Luna, then he swore as he saw a familiar gleam enter her eye. Luna grabbed Cyn by the tie he wore and dragged him down to her level.

    “Listen up spots. This fox saved my life in more ways than one, and now… we’re… together. If you or anyone gets in the way of that, I won't find them, and neither will anyone else, capiche? Good talk.” Luna said and put on a smug grin at the surprised cheetah.

    “Well shit… with an attitude like that… I think you found your match Evan…” Cyn said, his muzzle breaking into a grin. “Hey, bring her by Cyn City some time, I’ll set you two up with a meadow booth, they’ve been popular lately.” Cyn said, fixing his tie and carefully readjusting his vest and ensemble to near-perfect levels before he turned to leave. However, he stopped short of the door. “Evan… I’m glad you’re okay… and Luna, is it? You aren't half bad… keep Firefox here out of trouble.” Cyn said as he let the door click closed behind him. Evan let his ears flick back, he could almost feel the bunny behind him preparing to let loose.

    “Firefox? Really? There’s got to be a good story behind that…” Luna said, and Evan could tell she was barely holding in laughter… barely.

    “One… my middle name is Ignis, it means fire. Two… things around me had a bad habit of… catching fire when I was a kit.” Evan muttered, ears flat against his head. All that could make this worse was Cyn’s mom coming in with all the pictures.

    “So, a pyro as a kid huh? Seems less dangerous than a thief.” Luna said with a giggle, pulling Evan towards her by his muzzle. Evan had no qualms about letting the bunny direct him wherever she wanted in that moment. She pressed her muzzle to the side of his and let loose a flutter of kisses. Evan enjoyed them at first, but she moved towards his neck and suddenly all his fur stood on end. Kisses had no right to tickle as much as the bunny’s quick pecks did, and Evan could help but try to shy away from them as his tail stood straight out, shocks running down his spine. It was both a pleasant, but very unnerving feeling at the same time, and he wasn't sure how a bunny could have this sort of effect on a predator. Luna seemed to notice his discomfort, and unsurprisingly, she continued, increasing the onslaught. Evan only chuckled and let loose a low growl before snagging the bunny around the waist and pulling her into a hug.

    “You know, I’m really tired of the hospital at this point…” He said, holding Luna in his arms.

    “Chief said duty tomorrow, so they have to release us today. Luna said, sighing, and Evans ears perked at the sound, and pulled her into a hug.

    “We’re both alive...and we managed to find a lead. We cracked the case. Why do I feel like we lost?” Evan muttered, and he felt a paw on his shoulder.

    “Probably the falling off a cliff bit… tends to make you feel like you lost.” The bunny quipped and jostled Evan to the side, somehow managing to make a smile spread across his muzzle. The two were then assaulted by the Oryx nurse, who insisted that Evan lay down, and when he refused, she displayed an inordinate strength, lifting his chair and physically dumping him into the bed with Luna.

    “Since you two fought so hard to make my life more difficult, you get to share a bed.” the nurse huffed with an annoyed tone before she went through medical checklists with the two. Needless to say, Evan was annoyed at the amount of questions he had been asked, as well as the poking and prodding of his injuries. Then the moment finally came, they were discharged. As the two of them walked through the lobby of Cimar Memorial Hospital, an agitated looking Lynx ran up to them.

    “Hi there! They wouldn't let me come and see you, sorry, I completely thought you died, I mean you were covered in snow and all the dragging, and then I noticed her, and then I thought she was dead too, so I drove really fast, and oh… you guys are cops, I shouldn't say that.” The white lynx sputtered, and Evan’s ears twitched.

    “Wait wait wait… slow down… who are you?” Evan asked, holding his paws up.

    “Oh? Me? I’m Eva! I dragged you out of the park and drove you to the hospital.” The girl quipped, and Evan figured she couldn't have been more than seventeen, not even an adult yet.

    “You? You dragged us out of the forest?” Evan asked, and noticed the confused look on Luna’s muzzle.

    “Yep! I was out for my morning jog when I saw you half buried in the snow!” The Lynx said. Evan was in disbelief for a moment, that someone so...energetic had saved him, but he felt gratitude instantly. Not for himself, but this Lynx had also saved Luna, and the more he thought about her, the more he started to realize his feelings were deeper than he had thought. He had only been thinking of her safety… newly dating couples weren't like that, or at least, he didn't think so.

    “Thank you. For saving us.” Evan said, and Luna said the same, Luna dug through her pockets and pulled out her card, handing it over to the girl.

    “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call us.” Luna said, a smile on her muzzle as she looked up at the Lynx.

    “Actually, well… at first I thought you two were...Well… you know…” The lynx said, smiling bashfully. Evan twitched slightly, yet another person who thought he was the legendary fox of Zootopia… yet another time he was reminded he was second… He had shoes so big to fill that he had to save an entire city from tearing itself apart. 

    “It's a common misconception actually… but they retired. We’re version two-point-oh.” Luna said, saving Evan from himself in that moment, he felt her paw tap his leg, and he snapped out of it.

    “I see, you guys seem just as cool! I overheard the other police saying you drove over a cliff! The only cliff in that park is ridgeline road, and I jog to it every morning, it's a mile long trail, and he must have carried you almost to the entrance. You’re a total hero, Mr. Vulpes” The girl said, a huge smile on her muzzle, and Evan couldn't help but smile as well. This girl didn't see him as second place, in her eyes he wasn't the second Nick Wilde, he was the first Evan Vulpes.

    “Thanks, that's very nice of you to say.” Evan said as he looked over at Luna, who was smiling just as much as him.

    “Hey… actually, you guys seem to have some cool stories… I know a nice little coffee shop a couple blocks from here. I know the owner, any chance you’d want to come for coffee?” the girl asked, and Evan could see the twinkle in her eye… and all at once he remembered when he had the same twinkle, when he first saw his hero on ZNN. 

    “Lead the way!” Evan called, and despite his injuries, he felt just fine as he walked through downtown, bunny in tow, following the Lynx.

  


if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml643823373']={"0.0":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!all"},"0.1":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:all"},"0.2":{"dummyText":"all"},"0.3":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.4":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notices"},"0.5":{"dummyText":"notices"},"0.6":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!watch"},"0.7":{"dummyText":"watch"},"0.8":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!feedback"},"0.9":{"dummyText":"feedback"},"0.10":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!correspondence"},"0.11":{"dummyText":"correspondence"},"0.12":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!groups"},"0.13":{"dummyText":"groups"},"0.14":{"dummyToggleClass":"i9:notes,i23:!notes"},"0.15":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.16":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc","dummyText":"all"},"0.17":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notes"},"0.18":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.19":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.20":{"dummyPlural":"notes:Note"},"0.21":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"}} 


	7. Not the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven of "Blue looks good on you"
> 
> I never said things would be happy the whole way down, and this is only a taste of things to come. The story may be happy, but dark times are brewing, as villains gather on the horizon. There's more to this story than our Moose siblings, and Evan and Luna are about to bring hell down upon themselves, and the real question is... is it worth it to save millions?
> 
> There's a super secret shoutout in this chapter and it is actually to [Kulkum](http://kulkum.deviantart.com) an amazing writer, you should check him out!  
>      
> 

“You took down an elephant on your own?” The lynx yelled wide eyed as she sipped at her third cup of coffee.

    “Sure did, Luna’ eyes were the size of coffee cups, she was so surprised.” Evan replied, and Luna chuckled at the Lynx, as Evan went on with the story, embellishing little details here and there, like how there were twenty Blue Suns in the alleyway, and how Luna took down ten of them after he was unconscious. All she could do was smile.

“Well, he likes to exaggerate a little.” Luna said, a twinge of heat coming to her ears as Evan talked about how she had ‘saved’ him from the cloud that constantly hovered over his head. This fox had a strange ability to wrap his paws around her heart, ever since they met, she felt drawn to him somehow. After he saved her life, helped her move, and kept her company through academy. He was the changing force that allowed her to leave behind her old life, and move on. 

“Okay fine, maybe the story is exaggerated: but you should honestly see when Luna gets in her head that she’s going somewhere. She jumped halfway up a building yesterday, using a stop sign. “ Evan said, and she thought back to the split second that she had failed, the feeling of her stomach dropping, and then the feeling of a warm fluffy fox enveloping her. One was terror, the other was bliss. Luna hid her face by taking a gulp of her coffee, the sugary over-flavored carrot cappuccino was both her drink and her mask. She wasn't one to usually be embarrassed … she had walked in and out of conversations about the relentless Blue Moon Bunny stealing a warehouse full of TV’s, despite it being three TV’s off a loading dock, and she felt no shame then. However, when her name came out of that fox’s muzzle, her ears twitched and her stomach tied itself in knots.

“I don't see why they don't put you two on T.V like they did with Wilde and Hopps. You two are just as interesting.” The lynx quipped around her coffee, and Luna chuckled

“We didn't save the city from impending doom.” Luna replied, although, she almost wished they had. Not for the fame, but for the idea that maybe… just maybe Evan wouldn’t flatten his ears any time the name Nick Wilde came up… Luna was starting to hate the fox, just because it hurt Evan to be compared to him. She saw how he looked away, looked down, and curled up. She could hear the pain in his voice… She wasn't sure what it was like… following in the footsteps of your hero, only to always fall short. She never had that same feeling towards anyone, much less a fox who made it his business to save the city. Part of Luna didn't know why he got so upset, but the other part knew it was the fact that he had come so close to representing everything his hero did. He wanted to be a good example for foxes, but Luna saw the way mammals looked at him, and saw how they looked down on a fox, even one in the ZPD, but they all sang praise for Nick Wilde. Yes… Luna could hate him all she wanted, but it wouldn't help. She couldn't let it go though, and the blame still held.

“Hm, that is a good point. Anyways, thanks for having coffee with me!” the lynx girl all but yelled as she zoomed out of the shop. Luna looked up at Evan who had finished his coffee. 

“Movie night?” He asked, and Luna couldn't help but smile towards those violet eyes, who was she to say no?

Turns out “Ferret Bueller’s day off” was reason enough to say no. She didn't understand his obsession with old movies, that one was half his age, if not more, and she heard him snicker before each joke… not only was he awful enough to own it… but he memorized it. Luna flicked an ear into Evan’s muzzle, slapping him with the soft fur surrounding the appendage

    “Interrupt the movie one more time, see what happens.” Luna growled, and the fox chuckled. Despite the movie being awful, she was starting to get drawn into it. Plus, she was more than happy to spend time with Evan, and if she was being honest… the movie was interesting… she could possibly like it… perhaps because Evan liked it… Luna shook the thoughts from her head. She was absolutely distracted by the fox. Everything from his rust colored fur, to his violet eyes, Luna had never felt this way about another mammal before. As Luna sat, her head against Evan’s shoulder, she half wondered how it went from their stunt in the alleyway to here… it had been seven months since then, Luna slowly looked up at the fox “Hey, Evan?” She asked, but no reply came. Luna craned her neck to see that the fox was asleep, and she pressed herself further into the crook of his arm. She reached for the remote, and her paw just barely grazed the edge. Luna swore under her breath and pressed herself against the fox harder, leaning into him at this point, and she triumphantly grabbed the remote. However, she squeaked as the sleeping fox grabbed her around the chest and pulled her tight to him. Luna struggled against the fox’s grip but it was tight around her. “Evan, wake up dammit.” Luna grumbled, until he shifted again and his paw came up to stroke her ears. Luna let out a surprised grunt before a contented sigh left her muzzle. She peeked up at the fox, and he seemed fast asleep, she couldn't help but arch her ears back towards his paw, relishing the feeling of someone stroking her ears. Luna felt heat rush to them as she thought of the situation, and how it would look to anyone who could see into the apartment, however, the rest of her didn't care. It was there, trapped in the arms of a sleeping fox, his paw gently caressing her ears that Luna drifted away, and she had the best sleep she had in a very long time.

* * *

    ”98” Evan called with a smile gracing his muzzle

    “103” Luna replied with a hint of a grin

    “Dammit Luna.” he muttered

    “Fine 115!” he yelled roughly twenty minutes later

    “124~” Luna hummed, and he growled. Luna turned down a street and looked at the row of parked cars, her ticket printer in her hand. Luna had jokingly bet a full body massage on who could write the most tickets, Luna had kept a steady lead so far and she loved it. Last night had shown her how much she enjoyed her ears being rubbed, even if the fox had been sleeping. Now she wanted to see what those paws could do when he was awake. Luna saw a red blip and rushed forwards, ticket printer at the ready, but when she rounded the giraffe sized sedan parked in front of her target, she was met with a view full of rust fur and purple eyes.

    “Gotcha.” came the suave voice, and Luna’s grin soured. 

    “Still ahead by 8 Foxtrot, we’ll see about that full body massage” Luna said, leaning close with a sultry look. Evan did the same, stooping down to her height, and it was then that she struck. She lashed out, slapping her handcuffs on his wrist, and to the meter. Her variable cuffs were set to the halfway point, as an officer her size couldn't carry the size required for larger mammals, but canids fit her size limit, and the look on Evans muzzle fit a special face in her heart. Too bad for the fox, that space was where her competition spirit lived. 

    “Luna! What the? No.”

    “Mhm~ I'm winning a back rub.” Luna hummed, turning to saunter away. Luna smirked as she looked for another car, but she heard a rustling and a metallic clink behind her. She turned and saw a blur of vermillion fur as Evan ran down the street. Luna glanced at her watch and swore, forty five minutes left in the shift, she needed a bigger lead. Luna ran to a side street, the bustling traffic of downtown Savannah Central was overwhelming, and they all had to park sometime. Luna saw a red meter, and blurred past, a ticket left on the windshield. She saw Evan writing a ticket a few cars down. She built up speed and jumped over him, running down the street, spotting another car as she heard his yells fade. She wrote five in the next ten minutes, then fifteen more in the next twenty. Fifteen minutes remained, and she needed an edge. She spotted a line of cars on the other side of a group of beavers spreading wet cement on a new section of sidewalk. She looked around frantically, and spotted a rhino about to open a can of soda.

“Excuse me sir! I really need to commandeer your soda.” Luna yelled, and the rhino looked at her with an incredibly confused look on his face.

“A police rabbit… wants my soda?” the rhino questioned, and Luna grumbled, she pulled out a few dollars and held them up.

“I need to win a bet, and I have a terrible idea, take the money and give me the can.” Luna grumbled at the Rhino, and he flinched at her caustic tone. He handed the can down to her, and she grunted at the weight, it was as long as her arm. Luna began to hop up and down in place, shaking the can as much as she could, then she loosened her bulletproof vest and jammed the can in at an angle.

“It's just like when we stole that priceless painting, but without the threat of getting arrested… and it's soda.” Luna mumbled and sprinted for the construction. A beaver noticed her coming and put his paws up, yelling for her to stop, however she jumped, and at the same time opened the can. The force of the pressurized can pushed her sideways and her footpaws met the wall above the workers. Luna continued sprinting along the wall as the soda quickly jetted out and fell in a fine mist on the workers below. Luna threw herself off the wall, and rolled as she hit the ground, the can clattering to the ground beside her. She turned and there were four beavers and a rhino staring at her, their jaws all dropped open, the rhino recording the event on his phone

“What? I’m going to recycle it.” Luna said with a smirk, tossing the can into the nearby bin as the rhino pocketed his phone and began to gossip with the beavers who had watched her. Luna whistled a tune as she raced around the corner and managed to ticket several cars in rapid succession. She checked her watch, and it was over, her shift was done. She reached to her ear and tapped the small mic button on her earpiece

“443-one this is 443-two, time’s up, copy?” Luna said with a smirk

“443 two? Oh you guys gave each other nicknames on patrol? That is sooo cute~” Came the response, Luna recognizing the overweight cheetah’s voice.

“Just get Evan.” Luna grumbled as her ears began to heat up.

“Fluff, I’ve been at the car for ten minutes. Did you seriously keep giving tickets?” came Evans voice in her ear a moment later.

    “Maybe.” She said, heat coming to her ears, realizing that Evan had given up. Her competitive spirit died a little bit in the moment, and as she walked back to the cruiser. She jumped up and opened the door, hopping into the passenger seat, and looking over at Evan.

    “So, what's the count?” Evan called, and Luna wanted to curl up into a ball.

    “217.” She replied, and the fox laughed.

    “207, you got me fluff, One full body massage from the foxiest masseuse in Savannah.” Evan said with a joking laugh to his voice, and Luna smiled, celebrating her victory internally.

    “Dispatch this is Unit 443, We’re coming in.” Luna called into the radio, and the cheery cheetah’s voice came back at them

    “All clear 443, see ya in a few.” Luna smiled as the two drove back towards the station.

    “You know, It’d be a shame if the fox who owed me a full body massage didn't go full body with it.” Luna said with a sultry tone to her voice, testing the water. She saw Evan’s grip on the steering wheel drastically tighten as she said it.

    “Well, maybe if a certain rabbit hadn't played dirty, I would be the one getting a body massage.” Evan barked back at her.

    “Depends on your definition of dirty.” Luna said somewhat flatly, shrinking back, she felt as if her advance had been shot down. She wasn't sure what to think of their relationship so far. She hadn't been in one like it before, after all they had saved each other's lives numerous times by now, despite only going on a single date, Luna couldn't imagine doing anything without Evan at her side. She could see the way his ears flattened, and how he tried to avoid looking over, and she felt her ears and cheeks warm. She had embarrassed him. Of course, he was probably as unsure as she was. However, more and more thoughts of the monster she had found when they first met snuck into her head. She couldn't remember much, except the shape of it, and that's what intrigued her the most. Luna quickly realized what she was daydreaming about and shook her head clear, looking over to Evan “Wanna stop at that little corner store?”

    “Al Stavich Sandwich? The drugstore has been around since before I was born, still love the sandwich shop in the place though.” Evan said, his eyes lighting up, It was one of the Duo’s favorite stops, and also one of the only combination pharmacy, sandwich shops ever opened. The sandwich shop was on the corner of two horrendously busy streets, and it was busy at all hours of the day.The legend written above the door says it was the first building in Zootopia, but not many believed it. Evan and Luna managed to find a parking spot within a few blocks of downtown traffic, and they made their way towards the old building. 

    “I can smell it already, I can’t imagine what it’s like for you.” Luna said to the fox, who’s nose was twitching in the air.

    “It smells like everything they sell at the same time. It's wonderful.” Evan said

    “Easy there Foxtrot, try not to drool on me.” Luna jabbed as they entered the shop. As they walked in a younger cheetah awkwardly ran into Evan.

    “Ah, sorry--” Evan called “Wait, Magnus, from the apartment a couple doors down?” Evan said, and Luna stared on as Evan recognized the boy. However, warning signs began to go off in Luna’s head. “It's Evan Vulpes, I live on your floor.” 

    “Evan!” Luna shouted as she made eye contact with the cheetah boy, his eyes were full of sadness, but also dedication. Luna had seen that he was standing funny, hunching his shoulders, fiddling with his pocket. She saw the look of recognition on Evan’s face as the boy said two words to him.

    “I'm sorry.” Shortly after, all hell broke loose. Two gunshots erupted and screams echoed around the shop. Evan reached for his tranq pistol, and Luna wasn't far behind him, however the boy grabbed a fleeing mammal, and held them against his front, pressing his pistol to the poor Ocelot’s head. He then pointed the weapon at Evan, “Put your tranqs down. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want my momma’s pain medicine.” The boy called, and Luna steeled herself, gripping her pistol tighter, she didn't have a good shot, and she worried that if she fired he may fire in turn. Evan glanced back at Luna, and then back at the boy in front of him, and she saw his ears flatten and could see him clench his jaw. He stood for a moment, she watched him think, and then he acted. Evan slowly held his gun by one hand, allowed it to point up, and set it on the floor. The boy then shifted his aim to her, and Luna slowly did the same.

    “Listen, Magnus, there’s a better way--”

    “No! No there isn't. The medicine is too expensive, and the eviction notices keep popping up. My momma can't work anymore, and I don’t make enough to keep Vox off our backs.” the boy yelled, and Luna could hear that he was fighting back tears. Luna dared a glance around, and saw that the place was deserted and Magnus began to drag the poor Ocelot, who couldn't do much more than make muffled cried against their captors arm.  “You two, get in the pharmacy.” Magnus cried, and Evan and Luna shuffled their way in, holding their paws up where the boy could see them.

    “Is this what your mother would want you to do?” Luna yelled, and the boy pointed the gun at her, wild eyed

    “My momma wanted to live! But she’s gonna die, and there's nothing I can do about it! I just don't want her to hurt while she does” He screamed, his voice cracked by fear and sorrow. His arm holding tight to the terrified looking Ocelot, he watched the two officers move.

    “Magnus, I’m telling you, this isn't the answer!” Evan called, and the boy leveled his pistol at Evan, Luna’s heart jumped into her throat as she saw someone point a gun at her partner and the rabbit made made a step forwards.

    “We can help you, we can help your mom.” Luna said, trying to keep her voice calm. Trying anything to improve the situation from where it was. Magnus reacted poorly. He shook visibly.

    “Ain't nobody that's gonna help her anymore… She’s dying. But that medicine takes the pain away, and I’m going to make sure she’s happy till the end.” Magnus said. “Now grab all the painkillers there are, and put them in a bag.” He yelled, and Luna flinched as the gun was pointed at Evan again.  Evan took a step forwards, his paws up. 

    “Listen… I know what you’re going through--”

    “What do you know about this huh? You aren't a brain surgeon, you can't pull the cancer out of her head.” Magnus yelled, and Luna watched something happen to Evan, his lips curled back in a snarl, and he shouted, louder than she thought the fox could even be.

    “I know plenty about cancer! I know how hard it is to sit there and watch! I know exactly how painful it is in the end, where they want nothing more than for you to let them go, but you. Arent. Ready…” Evan screamed, slowing at the end, breaths between his words. “I know how painful this is for you… I had to do it myself.” Evan said, panting at the stunned cheetah. Magnus slowly opened his arm and shoved the Ocelot away, the panicked mammal sprinting out of the store shouting obscenities. “Give me the gun Magnus… it's over.” Evan said, stepping closer to the boy.

    “I’m gonna go to jail, and she’s going to die alone.” The boy said, his hand tightening on the gun. Luna saw his hand twitch, and she shouted

    “Evan!” She cried, as the boy’s hand blurred up, and Evan blurred forwards. 

    “Magnus no!” Evan shouted as he grabbed the boy's arm, however the cheetah resisted, inching the barrel closer to his own head.

    “Tell my momma I’m sorry.” He said, as tears streaked down his face. Luna scrambled forwards as Evan tried to pull the gun away from the boy, Evan’s paws found purchase and Luna saw him pull, the gun slipped ever so slightly, before a deafening bang filled the room. The cheetah’s head snapped back, and he crumpled to the floor, Evan falling with him. Luna rushed over, and Evan had his paws pressed to the side of the cheetah’s neck. Luna realized Evan had pulled the gun away from his head, but not enough. The bullet caught his neck, tearing through the life giving arteries, shredding the boy’s chances of survival. Luna went wide eyed at the sheer amount of blood that flowed from the boy, as Evan kept pressure on his neck.

    “No. No. No. Listen to me Magnus, look at me. You’re going to be okay, you’re going to go see your mom alright? We’re going to get you back to her.” Evan shouted, and Luna could do nothing but drop to her knees as the cheetah’s gurgled breath came in rapid bursts. Luna saw him begin to go slack, and ice cold sorrow welled up inside her as Evan yelled.

    “Come on Magnus, stay with me… Dammit Magnus, keep your eyes open, come on!” Evan yelled, and Luna felt her heart wrench when the boy’s eyes fluttered closed. Evan, still holding his pressure on his neck, red soaking his paws, and the ground around them. Luna stood slowly as Evan began to perform CPR on the cheetah, she stepped unsteadily forwards as Evan kept pressing. His voice was nothing more than far off echos to her.

    “One...two...three...four… come on kid… Come on!” Evan yelled, and Luna placed a paw on his shoulder. 

    “Evan,” she said, but he kept going, and she yelled “Evan! He’s gone… there’s nothing you can do.” Although the words made her feel hollow as she said them. Evan fell back from his knees into a sitting position, silent, and he turned to look up at Luna. His Violet eyes meeting hers, and she felt tears in her eyes as she saw the sadness and pain in his. As officers and EMT’s poured into the building, Luna realized something she had never wanted to know.

  


This wasn’t the first time he had lost somebody.

    

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml645742815']={"0.0":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!all"},"0.1":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:all"},"0.2":{"dummyText":"all"},"0.3":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.4":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notices"},"0.5":{"dummyText":"notices"},"0.6":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!watch"},"0.7":{"dummyText":"watch"},"0.8":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!feedback"},"0.9":{"dummyText":"feedback"},"0.10":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!correspondence"},"0.11":{"dummyText":"correspondence"},"0.12":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!groups"},"0.13":{"dummyText":"groups"},"0.14":{"dummyToggleClass":"i9:notes,i23:!notes"},"0.15":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.16":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc","dummyText":"all"},"0.17":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notes"},"0.18":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.19":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.20":{"dummyPlural":"notes:Note"},"0.21":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"}} 


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The not so thrilling aftermath of tragedy makes people react in different ways, but in the end brings everyone closer.  
> Special thanks to [Wodahseht](http://wodahseht.deviantart.com) for proofreading me again!  
> Also, the characters Lumi and Is belong to [XxAsk-GayfeatherxX](http://xxask-gayfeatherxx.deviantart.com) who gave me an idea, that I ended up not using, but I promised him a spot so I delivered.  
> Sorry for how long it took, but man writers block sucks.

    Evan sat at his desk with his head in his arms. In front of him lay a stack of papers with an envelope on the top. He never made it home that night. The rust-red vulpine had returned to the station, and he hadn't left his desk since then. He had cleaned up in the station showers. And the blood... there had been so much of it. He cursed himself for feeling how he did. He knew the kid was as good as gone before he got his paws on him. A 9mm hole in your jugular was not a good indicator of survival. Still, the vulpine felt that he could have done something… anything... to help the kid. He couldn't help but think of the boy's mother, she wouldn't know what had happened yet. He sighed and pulled his head up to look at his computer screen. 11:15 at night, he decided it was time to at least go home. The fox began to stand when a rough grumble made ice dance along his spine, and he spun around.

    “Chief Bogo, sir, what brings you here?” He asked and the impassive Buffalo looked down at him. 

    “One of my officers goes through something nobody should. I finished reading your report. I see that you knew the boy from before.” The chief began, and he relaxed.

    “Chief, I…”

    “Shut it. You will not be explaining yourself now, it won't do you any good. I need my officers at their best,” Bogo interrupted.

    “I'm your meter maid, sir.” he said, the brief reprieve from his emotions was falling away.

    “Vulpes. I put you on parking duty so that you would sit still for a minute and heal yourself.” Bogo said, pinching the bridge of his snout. “You remind me a lot of Hopps and Wilde. Your dedication to the badge is... commendable, but like Hopps and Wilde, you simply do not understand when to quit and lick your wounds.” Bogo said and he looked up in surprise.

    “Really Chief? You’re comparing me to the two best officers this city has ever seen?” he asked, skeptically.

    “Don’t go quite that far yet Vulpes. I see the potential and the will. It's not just because you are a fox Vulpes. I honestly wasn't sure I'd ever see another fox on the force, much less one who so happened to be friends with a bunny in the academy. That's why I filled out the partnership forms.”

    “Wait. You made us partners?” he asked incredulously.

    “I figured if it worked once it was worth a try. So far you and Praxis already uncovered two criminals responsible for massive damages to a city landmark. You two aren't just replacements… You remind me of them in more ways than I ever expected.” Bogo said, and he realized he was a victim to one of the chiefs rare moments where he sat down and leveled with an officer.

    “Thank you, Chief. Really, I know I won't hear the praise again, but let me ask: Why did you come to tell me all this?” he asked, looking up at the stonewall Buffalo, the mammal’s muzzle was one of mystery. Bogo let out a huff, and dropped his head a little.

    “Vulpes. What you saw… what happened. It isn't easy. Most mammals crack under that stress. I've seen tougher officers buckle when they lose someone. I know from your background check that this isn't the first time you've experienced loss, but I still need to ask… and you will give me a straight answer or I will suspend you... Clear?” Bogo said, and he shriveled a bit at the mention of his past. But a new feeling broke through, it was defiance.

    “Yes sir.” he said defiantly

    “Are you okay for duty?” Bogo asked, and he could feel the icy stare from him. He knew deep down there was no way he could lie to the chief.

    “No. Not right now. But tomorrow I will be Chief. You read my file you said? I got through losing my mother at a much more difficult time of my life, I can handle this.” he said, a long breathy sigh finishing his sentence.

    “Thank you for being honest Vulpes. I know it's not the words you want to hear, or any officer wants to hear. But it's the harshest truth of those who wear the badge-- You can’t save everyone. It's a lesson I learned the hard way Vulpes, I didn’t need another officer to do the same.”

    “Chief… thank you…” he said, mixed feelings washing over him. However, the sweet feeling of relief was the greatest. He wondered how the chief’s gruff voice managed to put him at peace so easily. He then watched the grumbly buffalo leave the room and decided it was time to go home. The fox gathered his things and walked out into lot. The night air was cool, but not uncomfortably so, and as he stood in the center of the lot he looked up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the scents of the city flooding in, and his heart found peace. He was born here, and he grew up here. The city was his home, nothing could ever change that, and nobody could ever take it away. He made his way to his car and began the drive home and, as the lights of the city filled his mind, the terror of the day faded. At his core he accepted the things Bogo had said. He had always known the terrible truth of the badge, because it had been told to him on day one of training. On the last day it was the uninvited guest, it's invisible presence was everywhere. From the voice of the sergeant, to the look in the eyes of every recruit, he saw reflected the words he hated, but was forced to live by. Those simple words were the law of the badge, and the sad fact of any in similar professions. As the vulpine drove home, the weight of those words bore down on his heart in a bullet of pure grim acceptance.

    “You. Can't. Save. Everyone.”  The voices rang in the rust-red mammal’s head, the voices of officers past and future echoing the same words, and his muzzle twisted into a grin. He found a giddy sense of adrenaline, and he pressed back, pressed against the thoughts that he could only be within that law. The russet canine decided against that law, and he let the words mumble from his mouth in a nearly silent reply to his omnipresent tormentor.

    “That doesn't mean I won't try.” With his resistance in place, and his revolution of mindset finished, the fox pulled into the lot of his building and silently made his way inside, a grin on his muzzle and the cool night air ruffling his fur. The fox made his way through the halls of the building, his nose picking up the scent of the mammals who lived there, the musty scent of the old building, and the scent of home. When he reached his door, the vulpine noticed it was cracked open. Fearing the worst, he barged in, expecting his T.V. to have been stolen, but he was greeted with a sight that made his heart drop much more than a missing television. Luna stood in his living room, staring at the door with her ears standing straight up. He realized he must have startled her, but the look on her muzzle said otherwise. 

    “Luna? How did--”

    She cut him off, “I’m a thief. I go places where I don’t belong.” He winced at her tone, it was flat and unforgiving, but he could sense the ocean of hurt hidden below those words.

    “Luna, you’re more than a thief.” The fox replied, but the rabbit’s gaze shifted from complacency to anger.

    “Then why did I freeze? Why didn’t I help that boy, or my partner? I just left. I watched you get into someone else's cruiser, and I left.”

    “There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing I could have done either.” The fox said, his violet eyes scanning the bunny in front of him. He saw her jaw tighten, then her muzzle went slack, her ears falling behind her head as she sighed.

    “Not for him, Evan, for you. I should have been there for you. But I spooked. I let you go.”

    “It's okay, I can take care of-”

    “That’s not the point! You wouldn't have let me leave without you, how are we supposed to make a relationship work if I can't--” Evan didn’t know exactly what possessed him to move in that moment - he blamed it on the stress, the high emotions - but he leant forwards and grabbed the bunny’s chin, pulling her into a kiss. He relished the feeling of her muzzle pressed against his, and little electric shocks ran through his body as he felt her tongue press its way into his mouth. The red fox let his eyes flutter closed as the tension of the recent events dropped away, the scent of bunny filling his nose. He loved her scent, the barest hints of a sweet floral, masked beneath an earthy musk that he knew was her, and her alone. The two finally pulled apart a few long moments later, and the fox’s violet eyes met crimson ones, both sets burning with a curiosity, and a willingness to forget the day. Evan scooped the bunny into his arms, and brought her to the couch, her muzzle quickly finding his. He relished the feeling until she broke contact, a light nip at his neck causing his tail to swish and twitch through the air.

    “Luna, are you sure you want to-” Evan began, but a paw silenced him as it pressed to the tip of his muzzle

    “I know it’s fast. But our lives have been fast, the whole thing. Since the first night we met, and the awkward morning where I decided to get grabby. The months after while I was in the academy, and even the past week. I want us to stay like this, it’s not some fling for me. You changed a lot of my life, you gave me hope where there was none, you even made me willingly admit to a lot of crimes dammit!” Luna said, the glint of tears starting to show in her eyes, even as she smiled.

    “Luna. I know it's been a short few months we’ve known each other, but I’m honestly going to say, I’m glad I met you. I’m glad I chased a jewel thief through alleys, got crushed by a rhino, stayed with you through academy, got shot on your first day… I’m glad we drove off a cliff together and I had to carry you through the snow until I nearly froze to death. I’m happier when you’re around.” Evan said, holding the bunny close.

    “God we sound sappy.” she mumbled, muffled by the hug, and he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

    “I blame you: you broke in. I could’ve had a boring night, but no, this adorable bunny breaks in and makes me think about things.” He said, trying to imitate the sassy voice of his partner, but he felt that he hopelessly failed as she stuck her tongue out at him. She took a step back her eyes darting up and down.

    “Well, maybe I have something for foxes who have a habit of getting in trouble for others’ best interests,” she said, her voice lowering.

    “Luna-” Evan began, but was cut off as she hugged him

    “Shh, don't ruin the moment,” the small rabbit replied, and he accepted, relishing in the feel of her head on his chest. Sleep slowly began to creep towards him, however Luna butted in just in time to save him from tipping over the edge.

    “Does it bother you that we aren't on the Elch twins case?” she asked.

    “Of course it does. There's two murderers on the loose, ones we know aren't afraid to hurt civilians or police. They almost killed us as well-”

    “But they didn't.” Luna butted in, cutting him off. “And that's what we are going to focus on, They didn't kill us, the crash didn't, the cold didn't. We are tougher than this, and we’re going to get through it together. Capiche?” she called, and for a moment the fox wondered who she was really saying those words for, him or herself. 

    “Capiche. That enough inspirational talk for one night, though. I would kick you out, but I imagine you would break right back in. Let's get some sleep,” he said, trying to sit up with the rabbit laying on him.

    “Did I say you could get up?” she called playfully, and he responded by nipping her ear - prompting her to try and seek revenge as he dashed around his apartment, dodging the ball of grey-furred fury that was Luna Praxis. When things finally settled down, his shoulder was sore, but she lay peacefully in his arms as he watched the minutes tick by on the clock. It was going to be a sleepless night. 

    

* * *

    Evan felt the sting of nervousness as he knocked on the door, his cap tucked under his arm and his dress blues ironed to perfection, not a single speck of dust on them. Despite his internal mood, the day seemed to be as beautiful as possible to spite him. He glanced over at his partner, her uniform equally as pristine as his, and he chanced the barest of smiles - remembering the last time he saw her in her dress blues - before the door creaked as someone reached the handle. The sight awaiting him was an annoyed looking arctic fox on the phone.

    “I’ll call you back later Ȉs, there's something up,” the fox said, quickly pocketing the phone. “Hi there, my name’s Lumi, how can I help you officers?”

    “I’m afraid we have some difficult news. Is Mrs. Winslow available?” Evan said, looking at the slightly smaller arctic fox in front of him. In any other case he would have thought of her as attractive, however his mind never wandered down that road - it was still sorely stuck thinking about the rabbit next to him. It was his only reprieve, it was either her or the situation that surrounded him. He couldn't handle the other option. The darkness of his past was perched on his shoulder and ready to reclaim it's place in his heart - one he had shut out long ago: all the sadness, the anger, and the despair was knocking on the door, and he was far too close to losing his ability to keep it shut tight. The intense emotional battle seemed to last an eternity, but it lasted for less time than it took the arctic fox's muzzle to change. Recognition at the fact the young boy who lived in the home was not present. Recognition of the reality that something terrible had happened.

    “She should be awake still. I'll ask if she's willing to speak,” she said, disappearing into the house and returning a moment later, beckoning the two police forwards. He stepped cautiously into the house, following the ice-white fox. The sight they were met with when they entered the room was one that sent Evan careening back to his childhood. His own mother hooked up to various machines, his father's expression of despair. Each and every line, carved into his memory. He felt a squeeze and he looked over at Luna, her paw firmly grasping his.

    “Margaret, you have some visitors,” the arctic fox called, and the woman in the bed slowly responded. Her eyes flicked open and her breathing, labored as it was, began to pick up.

    “Magnus, is that you?” the woman croaked, her muzzle adorned with greying whiskers. The once proud spots of her cheetah pelt now faded to grey. “Oh, forgive me. You aren't my son. What brings you to my home?” the woman said, slowly, and ever so dryly. The words themselves only telling the story of how much time the cheetah had left.

    “Ma’am, we’ve actually come to talk about your son.” He said it slowly, and loud enough to ensure she heard.

    “I see. Lumi, raise my bed, I’d like to be able to see who I'm speaking to,” the woman crooned and the arctic fox did as she asked, holding a button as the bed cranked its way up just as a hospital bed would. When she reached eye level, she looked directly at Evan. “You have the prettiest fur young man, it's a lovely shade of red,” she said, and he couldn't help but smile despite the news he had to give her. That one comment felt so motherly that it struck a chord deep inside his heart.

    “Thank you Mrs. Winslow, but I'm afraid I'm the bringer of terrible news” And as the words left his muzzle, he saw the recognition cross her muzzle. 

    “Something has happened to my son, hasn't it,” she asked.

    “Yes ma'am,” he replied.

    “Now the blue makes sense, but the ZPD doesn't make house calls for arrests if I'm not mistaken.”

    “No ma’am, we don't. I'm sorry to inform you that-” he began, only to have a single sickly paw be raised in front of him.

    “How did he die?” she asked. It was distant, and blunt, but the pain was audible. 

    “He… He shot himself. After failing to rob a pharmacy,” Evan replied, his voice cracking as he did so. He watched the woman's muzzle as she processed the information.

    “Tell me, were you the one who was there? I can hear sorrow in your voice. One so young should rarely carry that burden.” And as she finished he was floored. The woman knew. Somehow, from the way he sounded, this woman knew. He shakily began to tell the story.

    “My partner and I were off-duty. He burst in and demanded painkillers, we talked him down, and - when he saw the only option was arrest - he turned the gun on himself. I tried to stop him… but…” He trailed off as the memory of the boy laying in his arms, and the heat of blood spilling onto his paws, filled his mind.

    “I’m sorry my son did this officers. He was never a bad boy. All he had was love. But... love can make you do wonderful things... or terrible things… terrible things indeed.” The woman began, and her heart rate monitor gave a loud buzz. Lumi jumped up and moved to her side.

    “It's time for you medicine, Mrs. Winslow,” the fox said, and she slid a needle into an IV drip.

    “I’m sorry we had to tell you this, Mrs. Winslow,” the red fox called.

    “I’m glad you came officer. As much as it pains me, I will see him sooner than I would have before, it's a strange and terrible comfort to know I mustn’t leave him all alone in this world” she said, and with that she was asleep. Polite goodbyes were said to the caretaker and the duo left, the day still shining on - everything was perfect. The world went on despite the cloud that hung over their heads and, as he climbed back into the cruiser, a weight lifted off the fox’s shoulders.

    

* * *

    An entire district away sat a shadowy figure, the lights dimmed in his office to take the bite out of his hangover. Several incredibly expensive imported cigars lay ground into the ashtray and, as the figure stood, he adjusted his suit, stepping to the window of his room overlooking the city. 

    “Steve, Heather. Move on to the next phase. The distraction at the hotel worked perfectly, but we need one once again,” the figure directed in a surprisingly friendly voice, a voice built to sell its point. As he looked out the window, the figure thought of what he was to do to the city. 

    Love can make you do terrible things indeed...

  


if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml652801528']={"0.0":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!all"},"0.1":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:all"},"0.2":{"dummyText":"all"},"0.3":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.4":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notices"},"0.5":{"dummyText":"notices"},"0.6":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!watch"},"0.7":{"dummyText":"watch"},"0.8":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!feedback"},"0.9":{"dummyText":"feedback"},"0.10":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!correspondence"},"0.11":{"dummyText":"correspondence"},"0.12":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!groups"},"0.13":{"dummyText":"groups"},"0.14":{"dummyToggleClass":"i9:notes,i23:!notes"},"0.15":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.16":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc","dummyText":"all"},"0.17":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!notes"},"0.18":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"},"0.19":{"dummyText":"notes"},"0.20":{"dummyPlural":"notes:Note"},"0.21":{"dummyToggleClass":"hidden:!mc"}} 


End file.
